Hopes, Dreams, and Destiny
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: Legolas has grown up with Valia since she was born, her life has been filled with loss. After she looses her whole family will Legolas be able to save he or will she find the answers to the questions she has and leave? Will their love be strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

During the early years of the third age of Middle Earth lived a powerful and wise king. His name was Thranduil. He was the king of the woodland realm of Mirkwood, also called Greenwood the Great. His woodland realm, filled with large evergreen trees, was peaceful for many years during the time his father ruled until Sauron brought to it giant spiders, wolves, and orcs.

Thranduil had a grand kingdom. His palace was extremely large. It consisted of an east and west wing. The palace had a large and a small dining hall, a ballroom, large bedchambers, an archery field, stables full of pure white and black horses, and many different gardens. His palace had cream-colored marble floors with gold specks in them. The ballroom had a large candle chandelier and large glass windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The ballroom also led to the gardens that were filled with red and white roses and beautiful large trees. The bedrooms had fine silk and other fabrics in them. The archery field was a treeless area with targets lined up around it. The dining room was attached to the slightly smaller kitchen by large wooden doors.

Thranduil had a wife, Queen Seremela, who had golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was wise and beautiful. Her golden hair fell to her below her waist and her eyes danced with emotion. She was the Thranduil's most precious jewel. Queen Seremela gave Thranduil one of the grandest gifts any woman can give her husband, a baby. His son, Legolas, was born during the year of the birth of Lord Elrond of Rivendell's two sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had his mother's eyes and hair but was much like his father in his ways of acting. Queen Seremela died minutes after the birth of her son for a reason none of the elven healers could figure, and it frightened them. They searched for a cure but they found none.

King Thranduil also had a grand army. His army was commanded by an elf only a few years younger than Thranduil himself. Thranduil gave the elf the title Lord, and his wife the title Lady of Mirkwood. This elf became known as Lord Myweil Myran and his wife became known as Lady Morwen Narethan. Thranduil gave the Lord and Lady the end of the west wing of the palace to them for a wedding gift. They were also given their own servants to tend to them. They were forever thankful towards their King and friend.

Lord Mywiel had brown eyes and blonde hair that stayed pulled back halfway most of the time. Lady Morwen had bright blue eyes like glass and long dark hair that looked black in the night, but in the light gorgeous blonde streaks glowed. Their son Valain Myran, who was a year younger than Legolas, was given his own rooms not too far away from his parents. Valain, like his mother, had brown hair that normally hung down in his face, but he had his father's chocolate brown eyes. Lady Morwen was very happy with her life and family. She couldn't have asked for more. But deep down inside her, her heart wished for something more. Lady Morwen wanted a baby girl. The Lady of Mirkwood, as she was called sometimes, got her wish. Three months after her son's hundredth birthday she was blessed with a baby girl. But a terrible fate did not let her embrace her blessing for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dark haired elf pulled back against the arrow he held gracefully against the bow. His eyes narrowed to where they were almost just slits. He let go of the arrow and it flew towards the center of the target splitting the arrow that was already there in two.

"Nice shot!" the young prince said.

"Thank you Legolas." Valain responded.

" Would you like to try another round?"

The boys' game was soon ended by King Thranduil's urgent call, from the balcony that overlooked the archery field, for them to come to the room where he stood.

The boys picked up their scattered arrows and ran to the room where the King awaited them. When they reached they room Legolas noticed something about his father, but he could not tell what it was. Both of the boys though sensed that something was terribly wrong. Thranduil's eyes were glowing with a lighted happiness but it masked a deeper trouble that the two young elves would soon learn.

"Valain," Thranduil began "your sister has been born. Her name is Valia Vewenth Narethan."

Valain began to smile. But the smile faded when he looked back at his King. The light in the King's fair blue eyes had died and they began to be clouded and misted over with tears threatening to come. He began to speak again. This time slower with a sad tone.

"Valain, I am terribly sorry but you must know, your sister is fine but your mother, she is dying."

Valain ran to his mothers' chambers only seconds after hearing the words. Legolas and Thranduil looked at each other and Legolas asked.

"Does she suffer the same unknown faith of death that my mother did almost a hundred years ago?"

Thranduil said nothing but just nodded, looking away. The memory had been awoken in him. His beloved Queen had died of a cause that was unknown to even the oldest and wisest healers. Now his best friend, the Lord of his grand army would suffer the same horrible pain of losing the one he loved most. Thranduil himself would be loosing a close friend. Thranduil wiped his eyes and looked at his son and they together began to walk down the long hallways of his palace to see the last minutes of the Lady of Mirkwood.

*****

The tall golden haired elf stood beside a figure that was in a world of pain. The brown haired maiden screamed in pain, her beautiful blue eyes closed then opened again, as her son slid into the room. He froze. The picture he saw was heartbreaking. The once beautiful and elegant maiden was now lying on a small bed gently shaking, sweat running down her once elegant face, her hair wet, while healers rushed around the room. The young elf softly walked over to his mother. The maiden opened her eyes.

"Valain, help your father take care of your sister. Watch over her for I will watch over you."

"Mother you cannot leave me and father."

"Valain, my son, I will forever be with you. Now I must go. Will you watch over you sister?"

"Yes mother I will do my best."

The tears were rolling down the elf's fair face, his dark brown eyes were blurry.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, mother"

The maiden then turned her head to face her husband who stood gracefully by her side.

"I love you Mywiel. I love you with all my heart. I always have"

" I love you too my angel. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The maiden took one more look at her son and reached up to his face wiping away a tear. Her words were strong for such a weak body.

" Do not be sad child. I told you I would be forever with you and I will. This is my time to go. Goodbye."

The Lady of Mirkwood closed her eyes for the last time as the Prince and King reached the doorway. Her eyes would never open again. With his eyes not leaving his wife Mywiel spoke,

"She has left us."

A single tear left his brown eyes and ran down his cheek as he was handed his baby girl.

"You my little rose was your mother's wish and her bane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The candles in the hall were lit. The room became full of light. As each member of the royal court entered, the elves bowed down. The last member of the court stepped onto the top step in front of two thrones. Four male elves stood in front of their people. The king motioned for two of the younger elves standing beside him to move back and to either side. They did, as they were moving the elf that had been standing, silent, moved beside the king. They elves had stood up and were silent which signaled to the king he should begin talking.

"My people, today we come here to celebrate. Your Lord was blessed two days ago with a baby girl."

King Thranduil stopped. Lord Mywiel and he turned to face each other. Mywiel placed a bundle wrapped in a green cloak in Thranduil's arms. The bundle began to move. King Thranduil began to speak again.

"Lord Mywiel has named his baby girl Valia Veweneth Narethan."

Thranduil looked down at the baby in his arms. He then lifted away the cloak and handed it to Lord Mywiel. He held up to baby. She was in a small white dress, her eyes were wide and blinking at the people standing and clapping in front of her, she had no idea that she would eventually rule over these people. When the crowd stopped clapping Thranduil began again.

"Valia will one day be the Lady of Mirkwood."

At this the room fell completely silent and a small breeze blew into the room. Many wondered why Lady Morwen would give up her title. The King's happiness faded. He stood strait and tall, but sadness filled his eyes.

Valain and Legolas were the boys that had been standing on the side. They looked at each other for they knew what was about to happen. Valain let a tear run down his cheek.

"Two days ago, after the birth of her daughter Lady Morwen died of an cause unknown."

He paused the room was completely silent. Many began to cry but none as much as a servant standing beside the doors. She was Lady Morwen's servant and friend. King Thranduil began to speak again.

"Today we will not be sad for our future Lady of Mirkwood has been born. Let it be known that all the healers are trying and will find a cure for this unknown illness capable of killing elves, the illness that has taken your Queen and Lady. At that let the ceremony begin."

The ceremony was for Valia. She was to be given many gifts, but the one that would be the most special to her when she was older was about to come. Legolas stepped up to the cradle and took a small wooden box out of his cloak.

"My gift to you little one is this." He opened the box. "A simple but elegant gift for any age."

He let the chain tumble down, but he did not let it leave his fingers. It was a long necklace but beautiful. Valia reached for it playfully and Legolas smiled.

Thranduil was about to speak again for the ceremony was almost over when a tall dark haired Black Numenorean that was cloaked in a long black cape stepped forward. His voice was almost like a snake's hiss.

"Wait, fair King, for I too have a gift. But you may not like it. For my gift is a curse."

Aglaron was one of the few Black Numenoreans that lived in Mirkwood. He studied magic and many believed that his spells and curses could come true. As he walked up, the elves stepped back afraid. Against Lord Mywiel's wish he stepped up to the cradle where Valia was only half awake.

He waved his hand in the air and mumbled words, not even the keen ears of King Thranduil could hear, creating a cloud, as he spoke the cloud showed pictures.

"When you are older young one you will learn painfully about your mothers death." A beautiful dark haired elf was weeping in what looked like a bedroom. The picture then changed. He turned to face Lord Mywiel and King Thranduil, he began to speak towards them but still cursing Valia. " She will flee from the safe gates of the palace. She will get lost in the dark forest and be shot," The picture showed the maiden with a tear streaked face screaming in pain. The picture turned to show her shoulder shot with an arrow. He paused. "and she will die." The pictures showed Valia in a blood stained dress lying dead on the forest floor.

He laughed. King Thranduil ordered the guards to get him but he ran towards the doors. A man in a gray cloak stepped in front of the doors. The man did not move.

"It is not a wise choice to step in my way old man."

Aglaron drew his sword.

"And that is not a wise choice either, Aglaron."

"Why not old man, do you think you can stop me?"

The man threw back his cloak revealing his identity.

"I do believe I can."

"Mithrandir!" Aglaron exclaimed.

He tried to get past, but Mithrandir stopped him.

"Guards take him to the dungeon!"

"No!" cried Thranduil. "Take him out of my kingdom. Do not keep him here."

With their orders the guards took Aglaron away.

Lord Mywiel rushed to his daughter's crib picking her up and holding her in his arms. He looked at Mithrandir.

"Is she going to die?" Lord Mywiel asked franticly.

"I do not know." Mithrandir replied. " She is very young and might not be affected by it. But then her age might let it affect her while to you it wouldn't. Aglaron is very young in the magic world but I do not believe he is incapable of doing some harm."

"Mithrandir will you please stay for a while?" King Thranduil asked to his friend.

"I am afraid I cannot. I must go to Rivendell to speak to Lord Elrond about this event. I will not be back for awhile. Please take care." And with that he turned and left Mirkwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lord Mywiel watched closely as his son and Legolas played with his "little rose". Ever since the day she was born that had been her nickname. She was her father's "little rose". She was to turn 2,500 today. She would gain her mother crown and her mothers' title of Lady. She would be called Lady Valia and the silver crown with the purple jewel in it would be hers. Mywiel knew very well she would not wear it. She had been brought up by four male elves and was very much a fighter. His attention was turned back by his daughter's laughter and screams.

A tall blonde elf was at the still young age of 2,601 was wrestling with a girl that was at least a hundred years younger than he, but she was still small. He kept his feet but he was struggling. The girl's older brother watched in amusement at the site of the much older elf being tackled by his younger sister. Legolas lost his balance and fell over as the little girl jumped on him. She had pinned him down to the ground. She was sitting on his stomach but he did not mind for the girl was quite light. Her brother laughed at this site. The girl was quickly picked up by her older brother and swung around high in the air. She was laughing happily. Her long brown hair was being pushed into her face by the wind. When she was sat back down on the ground she pushed the hair out of her way and tried to tackle her brother.

*****

Lord Mywiel laughed at the sight of the Prince being tackled, his daughter flying through the air, and his daughter tackling her older brother. His laughter was interrupted by Thranduil coming out from the shadows. He had also been watching the scene.

"Have you told her?"

"No. I can't bring myself to tell her."

"You must tell her. You are leaving in the morning."

"Isn't there another way? Must we leave now?"

"There is no other way. Orcs are threatening our borders. You are the Lord of my army you must go. Tell her tonight after her ball."

"Then I must break her heart."

"Yes. You must. That is the price of war, but you will return. I will be there when you tell her for I will be watching over her until you return. Have you told Valain?"

"Yes, he knows."

"Good."

Thranduil sensed that his friend was worried about his son.

"He is strong, do not worry he will follow in your footsteps."

Mywiel did not answer he just looked at his daughter.

"If I do not return will you watch over Valia as if she is your own daughter?"

" I have for 2,500 years now and I do not intend on just letting her be on her own, yet. I will protect her with my life if I must Mywiel."

"Thank you Thranduil. I must go find Larien to help my "little rose" get ready for tonight for the sun is begging to sink."

Lord Mywiel walked off the balcony and disappeared into the shadows. Thranduil looked at the young girl that was lying on the ground far below him. She reminded him of Lady Morwen. Valia had crystal blue eyes that looked like glass snowflakes. Her long brown hair had been caressed by the sunlight with streaks of blonde. Everything about her was just like her mother.

He believed she would grow up to almost be her mother. She was not very tall for an elf and neither was her mother, but had a light inside her that glowed and filled any room with happiness and laughter. He could tell his son cared very much for Valia. She was beautiful, graceful and strong. She had the endless energy of her mother and the love of all creatures, just like her mother.

King Thranduil and Lord Mywiel had tried to bring her up as feminine as possible but with four male elves she was more like a brother to Valain than his sister. Although she would not go hunting, she couldn't stand it. Thranduil spoke aloud to himself.

"Yes, oh yes. She will be her mother all over again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Valia, child, hold still! I'm almost done." She finished putting Valia's hair up. "There your dress is done, your hair is fixed, and you're ready to go. Would you like to look at yourself?"

Valia nodded and stepped off the stool she had been standing on and walked over to the very large mirror. The mirror was not large in its width but in its height. It had beautiful carvings of leaves and flowers along the sides and at the top of its dark wooden frame.

Valia had no memory of her mother except for what her father and brother told her, she never asked King Thranduil or Legolas. He father told her that her mother died when Valia was very, very young. Valain normally looked at her and said 'You're to young to understand.' The only visual memory Valia had was the portrait of her mother that was hanging in her chambers and the mirror that stood in front of her now. For in the leaf carvings at the top was engraved her mother's name.

Lady Morwen Narethan

"I don't like it." Valia said plainly.

"And why not young one?"

Larien said a little hurt for she had picked out the dress. She placed her hands on Valia's shoulders and spoke.

"You look beautiful."

"I wanted it to look like the one in my mothers portrait because it was taken when she became Lady but it doesn't."

"Well you look just like you mother and one day you may wear that dress or one like it but for now you are to young."

Valia was called 'young one' by most everyone besides her father or King Thranduil who called her by her name. Her father often even called her 'little rose'.

Valia was not a spoiled child and never had been, but she wanted so much to be like her mother. At least she wanted to look like her mothers' portrait.

"Why does everyone call me young one or little girl?"

"Well, young" she stopped and shook her head. " Valia, you are still young and you are a girl."

Valia looked back into the mirror and sighed. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun and pieces of her hair fell elegantly around her face. Her dress was made of a golden yellow silk. The dress had long bell sleeves. Her shoes were also made of golden yellow silk. They were slippers that fit her feet perfectly. She was looking at the dress turn as she turned when someone knocked on the door. Valia ran to the door and swung it open. Elindir, a tall male elf with golden hair stepped inside the room. Valia had known Elindir since she couldn't remember. Her was her best friend apart from Legolas. Although he like Legolas was at least a hundred years or more older that she. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around and then gently placed her back on the ground. He was a member of her fathers' army.

"King Thranduil says everything is ready for you to come"

Larien answered Elindirs' comment.

"We will be there shortly."

She sat down on Valia's bed gracefully. Elindir bowed and shut the down behind him. Valia then asked a question that touched Larien deep inside her heart and opened painful memories.

"What was my mother like?"

Larien had been Lady Morwens' servant before she died years ago. Larien was the maiden who had been crying by the doors at Valia's ceremony. The Lady of Mirkwood and her were very close and it had hurt her just as much as it had hurt the Lord, his son, the Prince, and King Thranduil. Larien thought of everything her Lady was then told Valia.

"She was not very tall, but she was graceful, elegant, kind, caring, loving, beautiful, and many other indescribable things."

Larien fought back the tears, for the next question hit even harder than the first.

"How did my mother die?"

Larien was silent. Thoughts were running through her mind.

_How am I suppose to respond? Has her father not told her? Should I be the one to tell her? Valia knows elves are immortal, but to learn that her mother died of an unknown sickness from her birth might confuse her? Should I even mention it was because of her birth? No. No, I shouldn't if her father hasn't told her there is a good reason._

Larien finally spoke but her words did not answer Valia's question.

"We must go. You do not want to be late for your own ball."

Valia was disappointed that her question had no been answered but she did not push Larien to tell her. Larien stood up and followed Valia down the long hallways until they reached to two very large wooden doors leading into the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The doors to the ballroom opened. Everyone turned that way and fell silent. Valia stepped into the room. As she passed though, the crowd parted and bowed. When she reached the throne where the King, Prince, her brother Valian, and her father Lord Mywiel stood she stopped and curtsied to them. The bowed down gracefully to her in return. She stepped beside her father as the King began to speak.

"May I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to face the King and became quite again.

"Today is Valia's 2,500th birthday." He turned to Valia and took her hand leading her in front of him and having her keel down.

Valia let him lead her. Thranduil reached behind him and picked up a large wooden box off of the chair. He turned back to face Valia and opened it. She gasped. It was her mothers' crown.

"Valia will not only gain her mother's crown but also as a gift from your father, her dresses."

As he placed the crown on her head the crowd began to clap. As she stood up and he took her hand turning her around to face the crowd King Thranduil announced:

"People of Mirkwood, I present to you Lady Valia Veweneth Narethan."

As the music began to play a young boy came up and asked Valia to dance before Legolas could even find the words to ask her. Legolas watched as Valia danced with the boy that looked very familiar to him. Then it hit him, that was Narmen, Aglaron's son. The music came to a stop, but it was now Legolas' turn to dance with Valia. As he twirled her around the floor he spoke.

"Valia be careful Narmen is very strong, evil _human_." He said the words almost sounding vicious.

"Legolas, are you jealous?"

He began to stutter. " No, of course not. I just fear for you." He gained his voice back. " You are my…"

He was interrupted by Narmen tapping Valia on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"May I ask of your presence with me in the gardens?"

Valia turned to Legolas in an ask of approval. He nodded his head but pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Be careful."

He watched Narmen take her by the hand, the hand of his angel, if only he hadn't been interrupted, and lead her outside. Rage and anger ran through him as he walked up to the thrones where Valian, his father, and Lord Mywiel sat, King Thranduil sensed something was troubling his son.

"What is wrong, Legolas? Where is Valia?"

"She is out with _Narmen_ and I fear for her." He spat out Narmen's name.

"She is strong she will be fine." King Thranduil replied reassuringly to his son.

"No." Lord Mywiel said staring at the crowd, but his eyes were distant looking. "Something's not right. Something is wrong I sense it." He paused. Then quickly stood up. "Valia is in trouble."

They all got up and walked towards the gardens, but Valian and Legolas began to jog when they got outside.

*****

Narmen took Valia's hand as they walked outside towards the gardens.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Narmen. And you look very handsome yourself. " He nodded in return to her.

As they were sitting on a stone bench he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away. Shocked.

"I do not think I'm quite ready for this type of relationship."

"Well, I am ready." He said as her forcefully pulled her to him.

Valia stood up shaking his roaming hands off of her.

"Please do not touch me."

He reached for her hand but when she backed away he slapped her face. She fell to the ground from the force. Legolas and Valian had begun running to the gardens when they began to hear the conversation. They reached Valia as she was struck. Legolas rushed to Valia's side to help her as Valian ran to Narmen. Thranduil and Lord Mywiel reached to gardens to see this.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister again I will make sure you never live to see the light of another day."

"Valian what happened?" asked Lord Mywiel confused.

"He hit her across her face and she fell." He said his eyes not leaving Narmen.

Lord Mywiel turned to face Narmen. Thranduil stepped behind Narmen sensing he might try to run.

"If you ever come near my daughter or touch her again you will turn out just like your father. Band from the palace to never return to its borders."

Narmen turned around to run but ran into King Thranduil.

"Leave." Narmen looked puzzled. " You know what I mean. I want you to leave this palace and never return."

"No!" cried Valia, shaking off Legolas' protecting arms that were gently sitting on her shoulders. He tried to reach for her hand but wasn't fast enough. A red handprint was forming over her creamy skin.

She began to plead with them. " Father, King Thranduil you can't make him leave."

"Valia he hit you." Replied her father.

"But it was me who provoked him."

"No. My word is final." Stated Thranduil.

Guards had heard the commotion and arrived at the scene. Thranduil ordered them to take Narmen out of his kingdom. Valia's father took her arm.

"Valia, I think now might be the best time to tell you this."

A look of sadness crossed over his face.

"_Mani naa ta, ada?"_ (What is it, father?)

Worry came into Valia's eyes. He sat her down on the bench and sat beside her.

"Valia in the morning I am leaving and do not know when I will be coming home."

"But why? Why must you leave now?"

"Valia orcs are at our borders. If we don't defend ourselves we will all die."

'No!" Valia screamed as she stood up. " You can't go. I've already lost my mom I don't want to loose you"

She ran towards the gate but was stopped by Valain as he shook her.

"Valain don't make this any worse!" Mywiel told Valain.

"You've already caused enough trouble!" Valain ignored his father's words of warning.

"What?" Valia was very confused.

"You don't know do you?" Valia shook her head in confusion.

Lord Mywiel shook his head in disapproval, but Valain was too upset to care.

"You caused her death. You caused our mother to die. It's your fault."

"No, you're lying. It's not true. You're lying!" She began breathing heavily and slowly backed away. She looked to her father for help.

"I'm sorry Valia. You mother died minutes after your birth and the healers believe it was because of…"

Valia didn't need to hear her fathers' last words nor did she want to. She knew what he would have said, "because of you." She was running up to her bedroom crying tears of pain and hurt.

Thranduil looked cautiously at Mywiel. "The curse has begun." He said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain had begun to fall. A storm was coming. From the ferocious wind, rain was being blown onto the balcony and into the room. The velvety red curtains blew roughly. A figure sat with her legs tucked under her. Her body was hunched over in front of a tall mirror, she was crying. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and spilled onto the floor.

Valia was this girl. She sat on her bedroom floor.

"It's all my fault. I caused it. Me. It is all my fault" She kept repeating it through her cries.

_Valia, run, run away. These people have hurt you. Kept a secret from you. They do not love you, they want to cause you pain. You do not need them. Runaway to the forest. Run to the place you love most. Go, go now. _

A voice spoke to her in her mind. She didn't know who it was, nor did she care. After a while after hearing this her head rose up she looked into the mirror and saw her tear streaked face. A look of determination flashed in her eyes. She slowly got up and walked across her bedroom and opened the door. She walked down the long hallway until she reached the stairs. She paused, her tears had stopped but only for awhile.

Did she really want to do this she thought. She made up her mind and raced down the stairs. Her pace quickened, as she saw no one was in the entranceway. She raced to the palace doors and began to swing them open. The guard stopped her by grabbing her arm. Tears began to stream down her face once more.

"Lady Valia you can not go out the storm is to fierce right now."

"I don't care!"

She jerked her arm away from him and pushed the doors open crying while she ran into the forests. The guard paused for a moment looking into the blackness of the night. He then turned around and raced to the dining hall where the King sat with Lord Mywiel.

*****

The guard threw open the doors of the dining hall. The four elves that had been sitting in utter silence turned their heads quickly to see what was going on.

"My King, My Lord, she is gone. Valia. She raced out of the palace. I tried to stop her but, but she wouldn't listen." The guard said panting.

At that moment Legolas, Valain, King Thranduil, and Lord Mywiel rushed out of the room, down the halls and out to the stables where they jumped on four white horses and raced off. Lighting flashed and thunder rolled startling the horses but they pushed them forward. They raced into the forests.

*****

Valia had lost track of time and where she was. The forest was pitch black and trees loomed over her. Tears where still streaming down her face. Thoughts were running through her mind.

'_Why? Why aren't you here? It is my fault all my fault, mother!'_

Her elvin blood had never let her fall or be bruised but when she covered her eyes she tripped over a tree root. She fell to the forest floor.

A stick snapped. She slowly got up and began to walk. She could tell she was in a clearing. Another stick snapped. Valia, even with her perfect eyesight could not penetrate the night's darkness. She turned her back to where the sound had come from. Something behind her whistled through the air, she turned to face whatever it was, a sharp pain surged through her upper left shoulder. She screamed in pain, the world around her turned black, she hit the forest floor. A dark cloaked figure came and stood over her body to see if his shot had killed her. Her eyes were closed; he stood over her for a moment.

*****

Legolas heard Valia's scream and raced his horse towards the sound. The others followed close behind him. As he reached a clearing a shadow turned to see him and flashed one way and then disappeared the other way into the forest. The view became clear at what he was standing over. The sight he saw made his heart skip a beat and made him jump off his horse and race towards it. A figure, Valia, lay on the ground. An arrow struck her shoulder. He knelt down beside her as the others entered the clearing. They too raced to meet their worst fear.

"So the curse was true. She… She is…" Lord Mywiel began to cry.

Legolas hushed him. He pushed back her hair that had been plastered to her face by the rain. " No, No she's not!"

He placed his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. It was. He placed two fingers on her neck. He felt a slight beating that was her pulse.

"She's breathing! She's still alive!" Legolas declared.

"Legolas get her up. And carry her on your horse with you. We must be swift and you are the most skilled and fastest rider of us all. We must get her back to the palace."

Legolas broke the arrow down farther but did not remove it. For his father said it was not poisonous and the archer aim was for her heart. Legolas scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her on the horse and when he got seated himself rested her body against his. They rode into the darkness with great speed.

"Legolas, Legolas?" Valia cried softly in great pain.

"Shhhh. It's ok we're going to get you help." He said as he stroked her hair riding even faster. He looked behind him and saw the distant white outlined shadows of his father and Valia's brother and father.

When they reached the palace Legolas picked up Valia in his arms and jumped off the horse with her. He raced into the palace and up to the healing chambers. The others handed the horses to the keeper and raced inside behind Legolas. Immediately healers raced around the room. Valian, Lord Mywiel, Legolas, and King Thranduil were all asked to leave. When Lord Mywiel asked to stay but he was forced out of the room by an older healer. They walked to a small sitting room just outside the healing room. When Lord Mywiel had the door shut on him they could no longer hear the healers speak but could only hear Valia's occasional cry of pain or a healer screaming above her cries trying to calm her down. They sat in silence until someone was brave enough to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The door that led out of the hall into a sitting room outside of the healing rooms burst open. Lord Mywiel raised his head up that had been resting in his hands. Mithrandir rushed in the room his staff in his right hand the other one raised high in the air. He took hold of Lord Mywiel's hand in both of his.

"I came as soon as the word of my help might be needed reached me. What has happened?" He asked puzzle looking for Valia. "Where is your little one?"

"She has…" Lord Mywiel could not finish his sentence.

"She has been shot _Mellonamin_." Thranduil said turning away from the window where he stood to face his old friend. (My friend)

The rain had let up and the lighting had stopped. They sat in silence until Valain spoke aloud.

"How is Valia not dead, she was cursed?" Valain asked quite confused that his sister was still alive after being shot.

"Aglaron's curse was more of him telling the future. He foresaw that Valia would be hurt and run away. He foresaw her death. From there he planned to send his son to make trouble and he planned to bring her to the forest and there kill her, but we know what he saw was not her death but her unconscious." Gandalf, as he was called in other places, looked Valain in the eye after he sat down across from him.

"But how could he have gotten her to go into the forest if he didn't talk to her in person?"

"Aglaron can speak to people through their minds and therefore manipulate someone who doesn't know what is happening around her."

"But who would want to kill her? She has done nothing wrong!" Legolas demanded almost defensively.

Lord Mywiel had been sitting quietly but now spoke to his son but answered Legolas's outcry. "That's exactly why someone would kill her. The pride and joy of Lord Mywiel, one of the two living memories of Lady Morwen, her son and daughter, a sweet young girl who does not know the truth and is protected by the castle walls. Whoever shot her would shoot her to get to me. That person would know that it would kill me for either of my two children to be killed, but it was the greater chance to kill Valia because Valian is too strong and would fight back. That is why Aglaron shot Valia."

"But why would Aglaron try and hurt you father?" Valain was now even more confused.

"When I married your mother, Valain, Aglaron was furious. Your mother knew a great deal of magic, very powerful magic. Although many people thought she was named after her ability with dark magic it as because of her hair, her name means dark maiden. But anyway Aglaron planned on capturing her and marring her and for them to become Middle Earth's greatest sorcerers ever. But when she married me his plan was destroyed"

"So Aglaron planned to shoot Valia from her birth? Planned for his son to come and mess everything up and for him to shoot her?" Legolas asked even more confused than Valain.

"Yes Legolas, Aglaron wanted to kill her." Answered Gandalf. "He's wanted to kill her since he learned, how I don't know, that your mother was to be married to Lord Mywiel. But he waited to prove that she would stay in Middle Earth. So Valia was his final answer to make Lady Morwen stay. When she died he blamed Lord Mywiel and planned to hurt him."

"Then why don't we go after him! Find him! Kill him!" Legolas stood up shouting.

"Legolas it is not that simple. I am leaving in the morning with most all of the warriors. We can not just go and find him." Lord Mywiel said trying to remain calm.

"Then let me go!" Legolas screamed pleadingly. "Let me find him!"

"It is not your job to defend my daughter!" Lord Mywiel screamed back as he stood up.

King Thranduil stood up and calmly spoke to them both. "Now, lets just calm down. The night's events have caused us to lose our minds."

"Calm! You expect me to be calm, my daughter has been shot and a young elf not even trained properly wants to defend MY DAUGHTER! MY ONLY DAUGHTER!"

"SILENCE! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gandalf rose to his feet. His voice became softer but still held all of its strength. "Thranduil is right we have all lost our heads. We must remain calm. All of us." He said turning to Legolas who looked ready to pounce on Lord Mywiel at any opportunity.

Lord Mywiel looked as though he had heard that Valia had died. "You are right Mithrandir. I am sorry for yelling at you Legolas. This is not the time or moment to be fighting with each other."

"No, it is my fault. You are right it is not my place to defend Valia, I am sorry."

Thranduil looked at Valain who still remained seated and looked upset and tired. He did not pursue to find out what was upsetting him. He would let Lord Mywiel figure it out.

"Well I think we all need to get some sleep. Mithrandir will you be staying with us tonight?" He said.

"Yes, if you do not mind a nice night in a fine palace like this might do me some good." Gandalf smiled at Thranduil and winked.

At that moment a healer entered the room. They all stayed standing to meet her.

"Lady Valia will be fine. She just need rest."

They nodded to her and she nodded back and left the room. They all left the room moments later and went to their rooms. Valain and Lord Mywiel walked together as they headed to their chambers.

"Will you still be leaving in the morning?" Valain asked.

They stopped by a door that led into Valain's rooms.

"Yes, if Valia will be alright then I must go."

Valain looked heartbroken, then he looked at his father, opened the door, walked in, and shut it violently. His eyes were filled with rage for his father's leaving.

"_Amin delotha lle_." Valian said plainly from behind the door. (I hate you.)

Lord Mywiel stared blankly at the door that had been slammed in his face then turned and headed for his own chambers down the hall. He had heard Valian's words and they had stung him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun shown brightly into the room. Its light glowed on the soft cream colored marble floor and onto the bed where Valia was sleeping. Valia's arm had been put in a sling and her shoulder bandaged. Her dress had been changed and was now a deep purple one instead of the golden one that she had on that night. She opened her eyes to hear her father talking to the stable keeper about how many horses they would need. The nights' events flashed through her mind and she sat straight up a slight pain running through her shoulder and arm. She remembered her father was leaving. She swung her legs off the bed and rushed outside. She was greeted by Legolas.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you are up and moving Lady Valia. How does your arm feel?"

"Please, Legolas, just call me Valia." She paused. "My arm hurts a little but I will be fine. Thank you for asking. Do you know where my father is?"

Legolas pointed towards the stables were horses where being gathered. Her father was talking to Mithrandir. She rushed over to her father and with her good arm hugged him tightly.

"_Amin hiraetha_ _ada_." (I'm sorry Father)

He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Mithrandir smiled at them.

"It is alright _iel_ you meant no harm. But I still must go." Valia raised her head. "Thranduil will watch over you and your brother until I get back. But please promise me you wont get into too much trouble. _Amin mela lle_. " (Daughter. I love you.)

"I promise, _amin mela lle ada_." (I love you father.)

"Lord Mywiel," Thranduil spoke as he walked up, Legolas behind him. " _Lle desiel_? (Are you ready?)

"Almost, just give me a moment."

Valian walked up to his father.

"_Namaarie, _son." Lord Mywiel said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take care of your sister, I will be back as soon as I can." (Farewell)

"_Namaarie_ _ada_. _Amin uuma delotha lle_." Valian said as he embraced his father and went to stand by his sister. ( Farewell father. I don't hate you.)

" I know you don't son."

Lord Mywiel turned to Legolas and took his hand. "I would be honored for you to defend my daughter." Legolas nodded and smiled.

He then mounted his horse, rode to the front of the group where Gandalf waited, and they rode off into the forest. Legolas and King Thranduil walked over to were Valian and Valia stood.

"Do you think he will come back?" Valia asked looking at King Thranduil.

" I believe he will. No, I promise you he will." He looked down at Valia and smiled.

They began to walk towards the palace gardens. They sat and ate breakfast peacefully.

* * *

A tall golden haired elf raced to the front where Lord Mywiel rode quietly.

"My Lord the warriors are anxious for battle." He looked at Lord Mywiel. "_Mani naa ta_?" (What is it?)

"Do you know my daughter Valia?"

"Yes sir, I do. She is a gorgeous young maiden."

"Do you think she will be alright alone for awhile?"

"Yes sir. If she can stand being shot and then get up the very next morning and act like nothing hurt her than yes. Yes she will be alright. Sir, I know warriors out here that could not take the shot she did."

At that moment an elf rode up to Lord Mywiel and they stopped.

"Lord Mywiel an urgent message from Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The messenger handed him the letter written by Lord Elrond.

Dear Lord Mywiel,

The band of orcs have reached

our borders. I have held them off with

the powers of my people, but it will not last.

Please send your warriors immediately to Rivendell.

Lord Elrond

"We leave now! We make for Rivendell!" Lord Mywiel said as he folded up the letter. The warriors raced toward Rivendell.

Lord Mywiel and his warriors had been riding for about two days when they reached Rivendell. Lord Elrond was at the palace gate when they arrived.

"Lord Mywiel, I was expecting you earlier, but now is just fine too. Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes sir. We are ready just tell us when and where."

"Head towards the river now. I have held them off with the magic of my land but they are coming through."

They rode off and met Elrond's warriors. The long battle began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arrows flew past the elf's ear. He spun around on his heels to shoot the approaching orc. The arrow flew towards the orcs neck. Another pool of unsanitary blood formed on the ground.

"_Heruamin, _we need to draw back our forces. We must. Are numbers are to few." (My Lord,) Elindir said as he ran up to his leader, Lord Mywiel.

"Send a messenger to Lord Elrond. Tell him to force the river to rise high enough so the orcs cannot cross. We will go across and rest until we must come back."

"Yes, My Lord."

The both of them had kept their guard but now they went back to fighting. After a while the river began to slowly rise. The elves crossed with great ease but any orc that dared to cross drowned.

* * *

"Lord Elrond, their numbers are to great. Even the most skilled warriors are being slaughtered. We must end this." Pleaded Lord Mywiel as he walked outside with Lord Elrond.

"How many are left?"

"Around three thousand to our two hundred."

"Do you know how many fought in the War of the Ring years ago? Do you know the amount of orcs and evils against elves and men"?

"No sir."

"Two hundred thousand to our ten thousand. We were greatly outnumbered, but we fought hard until Sauron was destroyed. You will fight until there is no one left."

Lord Elrond stopped walking and looked at Lord Mywiel waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The fighting had begun again. Lord Mywiel's warriors had killed most of the orcs with few deaths of their own. Lord Mywiel was fighting upon a large rock with Elindir below him on the ground.

As Elindir fought two orcs a third crept up behind him with an old rusty dagger.

"Elindir, look out!" screamed Lord Mywiel as he jumped down to him.

Elindir turned around as the orc lifted the dagger above his head and brought it down with great force. The dagger ripped through the green fabric of the elf's tunic. He screamed out in pain. The golden haired elf fell to the ground in a pool of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Four years had past since Lord Mywiel left Mirkwood. King Thranduil had received a letter from Lord Elrond that said the warriors would be arriving back to the palace in four days. Today was that fourth day.

Lady Valia, as everyone was now calling her except her brother, was combing her long dark hair on her balcony that faced the woods, for she knew that is where the warriors would be coming from.

Her balcony had a pale golden marble floor that matched her room in color with large pale golden pillars at the entrance to it from her bedroom. Deep crimson red curtains hung on either side of the wall. Her bed, which faced the wall where the mirror stood, was only a few feet away from the door. Her bed had beautiful red velvet and silk sheets that matched her curtains and her chair to her dressing table. On her dressing table stood a tall vase with white roses, the necklace Legolas had given her when she was born and a key. The key was to her mothers other rooms that linked to her fathers. Her father had given her the key for her hundredth birthday. A large armoire held her dresses and shoes and most anything else that she had thrown into it or kept over the years.

She had departed from Legolas and King Thranduil in the ball room only moments ago. Valain had been with them. Valia heard the trumpet that meant the troops were home. Which meant her father was too.

She ran into her inside her room, dropped her brush on her bed and raced outside.

"_Ada, Ada?" _She called into the crowd of elven warriors. She ran in between them looking for her father. Then she saw that all of the elves looked sad. She turned the direction they were coming from and saw four elves caring something. Surely she thought it was a weapon or something. But as it came closer she froze. Lying on the board was a golden haired man royally clothed. It was her father. (Father, Father.)

"Valia," Valia whipped around to face Elindir. " Valia I am sorry your father jumped in front of the blade that was meant for me." Valia looked at the ground then back up at Elindir. She ran as fast as she could to the palace. "Valia! Valia, I am sorry. Valia come back!" He to began to race towards the palace.

As tears streamed down her face she raced into the palace. When she met the wooden doors of the ballroom she pushed them open quickly. King Thranduil, Legolas, and Valain looked up when the doors crashed against the wall. Valia began to run towards Thranduil. He stood up and began walking toward her. She quickened her pace and when she reached him she began hitting his stomach and chest. Elindir reached the ballroom and stopped he couldn't move, he was heartbroken because Valia was hurt. Being hit by her did not hurt him as much as what Valia screamed at Thranduil.

"You promised! You promised! He's dead! You lied! He's gone! _Ada _is dead! You promised me he'd come back!" (Father)

Valia finally gave up and collapsed into Thranduil's gentle and soothing embrace. He stroked her hair while whispering to her.

"Shhhh. It's ok Valia. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Shhhh. It's ok."

Legolas and Valain had stood in quite amazement and sorrow.

* * *

Valia stood in front of her mother's mirror, in her bedroom. Her dark midnight blue dress fell elegantly around her. But tonight was not a night celebrate. Tonight was the ceremony for her father. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Legolas and Valain. They walked into the room.

"Are you alright, Valia?" questioned Valain as he put his hands on his sisters shoulders.

Valia's crystal blue eyes were red and bloodshot from a night of endless crying.

"I will be fine." She said solemnly.

She pulled the dark veil over her head. She could see out but people only saw an outline of her face. She took her brother's arm as they walked out of the room. Legolas walked close behind.

* * *

Valia and Valain walked up to where King Thranduil and Legolas stood. Shortly after they turned to face the people of Mirkwood, Lord Mywiel's coffin was carried in and set on a short stand, so when Thranduil stepped up to it only his upper body was visible. He began to speak.

"Today we honor a brave warrior who has tragically fallen in a brave defense against his home."

His speech carried on but Valia's mind was blurred and she heard nothing except her heart pounding in her chest until a certain sentence caught her.

"He will forever be in the Halls of Mandos until he is reborn and brought back to us." Valia thought of the lie he had spoken, if were true her mother would be here now.

When the ceremony ended Valia walked out into the garden. She sat down on the bench. She pulled her veil back from her face and let her tears fall freely onto her dress. Memories flooded her mind. The night of her ball when she was crowned Lady Valia. How Narmen tried to take advantage of her. How her brother had rushed in to help her with Legolas by his side. How she learned that her father was leaving. How she learned she had killed her mother by the mere gift of her life. How she had fled into the forest and been shot. A painful memory came into her mind. How her father had left, King Thranduil had promised he would return alive, and how his promise was broken. She pushed these memories away. She didn't want to remember. She wanted to forget them and never see them again in her mind.

Valain walked outside and looked around. He knew where he would find her. He walked over to the garden gates. He looked though the iron bars. There she was, sitting on a stone bench, her head in her hands. He opened the gate and sat next to his sister. She looked up at him, and looked straight into his dark brown eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed into a fit of sobs. As she wrapped her own arms around her brother's broad shoulders he softly whispered soothing words to her in her ear as he stroked her long dark hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valia walked past the gardens into a small clearing of shrubs were a few statues stood. Valia stopped and looked at the statues then knelt down and placed a rose at the feet of a tall statue of a male elf.

"_Ada_ if you can hear me, please, please tell me why you left me and Valain. Please forgive me for every problem I've ever caused." She put her head in her hands. (Father)

"Valia?" Legolas asked as he came around another statue.

"Legolas!" Valia raised her head up shocked that the elven prince was there. "Why are you out here?"

He bent down and took her hand gently in his raising her off the ground and onto her feet. He walked around the statue of Lord Mywiel and still holding onto her hand stopped in front of a statue of a female elf. He dropped Valia's hand as she stopped beside him. Valia's eyes widened when she saw the elf.

"Legolas she's beautiful, but who is she?" She looked at the statue and then back at Legolas when he sighed.

"She's my mother. I just," He paused. " With everything that happened memories of my mother came back. She died when I was very young."

"Oh. Legolas I'm so sorry." She looked down at her feet. "I always thought she sailed over the sea. How did she die?" She looked up and strait into Legolas' eyes.

Something surged through his body and he went numb. It wasn't because of what she said but the way she looked at him. He looked back into her eyes thinking she would turn away like the other maidens, she didn't. She held her gaze and did not turn away. He did. He looked down at his feet then back up at her to see she had kept her gaze but slightly tilted her head.

"Just like your mother."

Valia stepped forward and placed her hand on Legolas' upper arm.

"Oh, Legolas I'm so sorry. I, I didn't know. How could I have acted like that years ago when you've know how your mother died and you've never complained."

"That's not completely true. I did complain and I blamed myself. It wasn't easy to learn how my mother had died. I felt like my father had lied to me, but I learned to realize that it wasn't my fault. No one knew my mother was going to die."

Valia's hand had not moved from Legolas' arm. All of a sudden she broke down and collapsed into his arms.

"Legolas, I feel like my whole world is crashing down on me and all I can do is watch. I've lost my mother and father and now I only have Valain and what if something happens to him I'll be lost. I'm so scared of something that I don't know will even happen."

"Valia calm down. It's alright. Nothing is going to happen to Valain, he is still here in Mirkwood with you." He pulled her head up so he could see her eyes. "And you will always have me and my father." He gently pushed a few inches away from her remembering something his father had told him. He decided to tell Valia also. " My father told me after I calmed down about learning how my mother died that they could see us if we stood by the statues and even now I still believe him." He looked up at the sky and then back at Valia. " Dinner will probably be ready, the sun is setting."

Legolas looked at the sunset then at Valia once more and walked towards the palace. Valia looked up at the statue of Legolas' mother then turned to leave when something caught her eye. There was another statue. She walked past the statue of Queen Seremela and saw another beautiful female elf. It was her mother. Valia smiled and looked toward the west and saw the red sky slowly fading to the black of night. She looked once more at the statue of her mother, smiled, and walked up to the palace.

Valain walked down the long hallway to wake up his sister. He intended to take her on a peaceful horseback ride through the forest to a small stream to spend the day. Valain reached the door to his sister's room and knocked quite loudly. Valia answered back sleepily.

"Come in"

Valain opened the door and walked in the room. He walked over to the red velvet curtains that hung closed in front of the balcony. He opened them letting the red and golden sunrise fill the room with light. Valia sat up and pulled the sheets up with her.

"Why did you wake me up the sun is barely up?"

"I want to take you to the stream in the forest today. So get dressed and meet me in the dining room."

Valain smiled down at his sister and left her to change, closing the door behind him. Valia looked out the balcony, groaned, and flopped back down on her bed. After a few minutes Valia threw the sheets off of her and slid out of bed. She walked across the room, opened the wardrobe and pulled out a blue riding dress.

* * *

Valia and Valain had been riding for about thirty minutes when they reached the stream. Valain jumped off his horse and helped Valia down from hers. Valia walked to the stream and removed her shoes. She sat down and placed her feet ankle deep in the water. The bottom of her dress barely reached the water but the edge that did turned a dark blue. Valain sat down beside her. Valia placed her head on her brothers shoulder and sighed.

"Valain promise me you will never leave me."

When Valain didn't respond to her she looked up at him. Valain stared strait forward and Valia's eyes followed his. When she realized there was nothing there she turned back to him.

"Valain, promise me you wont leave me. Please tell me you will stay in Mirkwood with me forever."

Valain finally answered his sister's plead. " Valia I brought you out here today because I need to tell you something."

She sat in front of her brother ignoring the water that now soaked her dress up to her bent knees. "Well that's never good."

"Valia orcs have come back to the borders of Rivendell and I must go. Valia I don't want to go but I must." Valain voice began to get higher. " I promised _ada_ that I would take his place." (Father)

"You also told me that you promised my mother that you would watch me and look after me. Tell me you will stay Valain please don't go we've lost our father and mother and I don't want to loose you."

"Valia I have no choice I leave tomorrow afternoon for Rivendell. I do not know how long I will be gone but I must go."

"You Promised! You promised our mother you would look after me! How can you do that if you aren't here!" Valia screamed at her brother as she stood up crying and jumped on her horse and raced to the palace.

"Valia if you only knew that I will always be with you in your heart no matter where I am. If only you knew. If only you… knew" Valain voice died down to a soft whisper as he climbed onto his horse and rode back to the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Valia stood on her balcony talking to Legolas. Valia had not changed and was still in her blue riding dress and her hair fell into her eyes and was blown around by the wind.

"He promised my mother. He promised her Legolas. Doesn't that mean anything to him?"

Legolas turned to Valia and put his hands on her waist, pulling her away from the edge of the balcony. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Valia the promise your brother made to your mother means the world to him. You mean the world to him. He doesn't want to go, none of the warriors do, most have families, but they must. The lives of others depend on them and that's what they do. I told you years ago that you would always have me and my father and you still do and always will. When you were shot years ago your father and me yelled at each other that night. I told your father I wanted to go and find the man who shot you and your father said it was not my place to defend his daughter, his only daughter. The next day before he left her told me he would be honored if I defend you Valia, and I will. I will always defend you Valia. For you are the jewel of Mirkwood."

"Thank You." Valia looked at Legolas and smiled. His smile filled her with a warmth she had never felt. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Valia woke up to her bothers brown eyes. She sat up and threw her arms around him crying.

"Oh Valain. I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said I didn't mean it, Valain. Please forgive me please, please, …please."

"Valia shh… It's ok I forgive you. I came to wake you up. I'm leaving in an hour."

Valia crawled out of bed and ran to her wardrobe, grabbed a dress and pushed Valain out of her room, only to open the door a minute later dressed in a dark purple dress that faded to white. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out into the gardens. Valain picked her up by her waist and twirled her around in the air. He tossed her into the air and she screamed before she was caught in hands she knew well, Legolas'. She turned her head around to face him until he threw her back into the air to turn her around where she faced him. He then threw her back to her brother.

"Legolas, Valain, stop it! Do I look like something you can just throw around without any worry of getting hurt?"

Legolas caught her. "Well that all depends on the elf that is throwing you. You see Valain and I wont drop you." he tossed her to Valain as she kicked at him. He saw Thranduil who had his arms open to catch her. "And neither will King Thranduil."

"What he's not even out here." Valain threw her high into the air and over to a side off the garden where Thranduil stood. "Valain no, don't…" She was caught by Thranduil and she turned with a gasp and she realized he was there. He set her on the ground and she stood by his side.

"Valain it is time to go. Are you ready, is everything packed?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready to go. But my sister is not ready for me to go." He said as he walked up to her. He took her hand in his and placed it over her heart. "I will always be right, here. I will never leave you as long as you love me. I love you my sister and I wish you had had the time that I did with your mother so you could see how much like her you truly are."

They walked to where Valain's great white horse stood. "I will return, I promise. Remember I will always be in your heart Valia. Remember that."

A single tear ran down Valia's cheek as she watched Valain ride off into the forest. " I love you Valain. I will never forget you."

Legolas wrapped his arm around her lower back and smiled at her as they walked into the hall of the palace.

* * *

The soldiers had been fighting for three days now. Their numbers were dwindling but Valain pushed them forward, much against Elindir's approval. Elindir knew Valain had promised his sister he would return, just like his father before him. Elindir knew that this fighting could not go on if Valain wished to keep his promise.

"Valain we must fall back. There are to many. We cannot fight them. We don't have the warriors to fight against their strength. You promised Valia you would return!" Elindir screamed towards his commanding officer.

"I promised my sister I would return, yes. But I will return knowing that journey home is safe. I will return to her. I will not break my promise to her!" Valain screamed back as they were separated by the orcs that surrounded the two.

Valain was pushed towards the edge of the forest as Elindir was surrounded and unable to move. Valain knew he could not fight them off. There were at least twenty to him and more coming. He had to find a way out. He looked up above him and saw a low hanging limb. Elindir saw that Valain was trapped. He shot an arrow over into the circle of orcs killing one and distracting their attention away from Valain for a moment. That moment was enough for Valain. He sheathed his sword and jumped up and grabbed the limb, swinging his body over and landing gently on his feet. He fired arrows down upon the orcs killing one every time he shot. It took the orcs a minute to figure out where Valain had gone. When they did they began to cut the branch.

The branch jolted slightly as it began to break. Valain looked above him when the branch creaked. The braches above him were to far up to reach and he couldn't jump for the risk of falling. Valain knew he was surrounded, at least twenty more orcs had surrounded the tree below him. He had to take the chance he had to jump. The limb was going to break and he was going to fall anyways. He looked out to see how far he could jump.

Elindir had freed himself and looked around to find Valain. He spotted him in the tree and knew he was contemplating jumping. He rushed to help his friend. He had to get the orcs away from him so he could jump.

Valain saw Elindir coming and waited for his assistance. As Elindir drew the orcs away from Valain he pulled out a pair of silver daggers, his fathers daggers, and jumped from the tree as the limb broke and fell to the ground. Valain, unlike the limb, landed gently. He immediately began to fight the orcs. Elindir and Valain along with the other warriors fought into the sunset. Even with their small numbers they fought the orcs to the death. As the sun began to set fewer orcs remained. They soldiers looked around them as they came together amidst the lifeless mangled bodies of orcs and fallen warriors. Valain spoke to them as the sun set into a blood red color.

"We can go home now. This battle is over. None are left." He turned to Elindir. "And I have kept my promise to my sister."

As Valain spoke to the men one orc that had crept into the trees slid to the tree line. He pulled out an arrow and drew it back against the bow. He let the arrow fly into the go as it flew into the air towards Valain's back. The arrow shot through Valain. He fell to his knees in pain. Elindir reached him before he hit the ground. Elindir held Valain in his arms as Valain spoke to him.

"Tell my sister what happened. Only you. Tell her that I love her. Remind her I am in her heart, no matter…" He gasped for the breath that was leaving his body. "what. Tell her I'm… sorry." Valain's eyes closed as he died in Elindir's arms.

The orc had been shot, as the warriors stared down at their fallen commander. They all knew Valia very well, for she had been brought up around her, and knew she would be heartbroken.

* * *

Valia sat with King Thranduil and Legolas in the dining hall for dinner. She looked down at her plate and pushed the food around with her fork. Behind her the sun was setting into a beautiful shade of red. A pain shot through her body as she thought about Valain. She shot up from the table and raced to the balcony of the dining hall. Legolas looked at his father and got up to s check on Valia.

Valia leaned against the balcony as she looked out towards the sunset.

"Valia, what is wrong? What happened?"

"Valain…" she said barely above a whisper. "something is wrong. Valain is hurt."

"I'm sure Valain is fine Valia. He will return. He is a strong warrior and he is smart, he knows when to pull back."

"No, Legolas something's not right. I just know, something went wrong, something they didn't plan." She began to sob and her body shook with her tears. Legolas wrapped his arms around her, but her grip on the rail of the balcony stayed firm. King Thranduil called for a servant to clear the table. Thranduil watched as his son tried to comfort Valia to no avail. Valia's grip on the rail finally failed her as she crumpled to the ground in another fit of cries.

"Pick her up Legolas and take her to her room." Thranduil spoke to him as Legolas knelt down next to her.

Legolas did as his father told and gently scooped Valia into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she cried into his chest. Legolas walked down the long hallway to the grand staircase and turned left into another long hallway. The dimly glowing light from the candelabras on the wall flickered as he walked towards the last door on the left. The door was slightly open already so Legolas pushed it with his foot swinging the door open . A candle burned softly on a table by the door. He walked to the large bed and gently laid Valia upon it. She had fallen asleep in his arms from the crying and sleep loss from worrying about her brother. He pulled the soft crimson colored velvet comforter over her body and gently pushed the hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead, walked over to the door, blew out the candle, and gently spoke _"Quel lome, arwenamin". _He shut the door as he looked at Valia one more time before he headed back towards the dinning hall to talk to his father. (Good night, my lady.)

* * *

Elindir had taken charge of the soldiers and ordered them to pack their things and gather arrows that remained useful. He on the other hand sat down to write king Thranduil a letter. As he began to write the letter tears fell from his eyes and landed on the paper.

King Thranduil, We have begun to return

home. The orcs have been defeated once again. I t is in my

greatest grief to tell you that Valain Myran has been killed.

One orc had swept past our defenses into the forest and while Valain

was telling us we would be going home he was shot. Please do

not tell Valia. I would like to tell her of her brothers heroic efforts.

Valain in his last words told me to tell Valia. We will reach the Mirkwood castle at noon in3 days. Do not let Valia see this letter.

,Elindir

Elindir folded the letter and called for a warrior. "Take this to King Thranduil. It is urgent that he receives this tonight. Be quick and do not return to me with a reply." The warrior nodded. "Now go!"

Elindir placed his head in his hands and cried. _'This is my fault. Valain promised her. It should have been me. For the second time it should have been me. I should have died years ago for Lord Mywiel. That arrow was meant for me. This arrow should have been for me no matter what. Valia will be heartbroken.'_

Elindir was interrupted from his thoughts when a warrior touched his shoulder.

"Elindir, sir, we must leave if we wish to reach Mirkwood in time."

Elindir looked up at the sun. "Yes, Lorwen, you are correct. I was lost in my thoughts. We must get moving, are the warriors ready to leave?" Lorwen nodded. "Is everything packed and ready to go?" Lorwen nodded again. "Is Valain laid on the carrier?" Lorwen once again nodded. "Is…" "Sir, everything is ready to go." "Right, then." he mounted his horse and turned to the men. "Let's go home!" With that they rode off towards the north to the castle of Mirkwood.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Valia stood outside on the stone walkway at the back of the castle. The wind blew her hair behind her. Her crimson dress fluttered around her as she stood, awaiting her brothers return. King Thranduil had received the letter three days ago that the warriors would be returning home. She was extremely excited to see her brother but growing impatient as she waited. Valia was about to turn away and go inside when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eyes; the royal banner of Mirkwood.

She called for Legolas and King Thranduil to come outside. As the soldiers came closer Valia began to notice that it was not her brother that was at the head of the group, it was Valain's horse but not him, it was Elindir. She began to walk towards them looking for Valain. When she could not find him with her eyes she stopped when she reached Elindir. He dismounted and tried to talk to her. "Valia you must listen to me." He was ignored for Valia was in her own thoughts.

_'Where is Valain, please no. Not that. No Valia he is here he just wants to surprise you. He is...' _Valia spotted her worst nightmare. Valia stopped moving, she saw Valain, not hiding, not trying to surprise her, but pale and stiff on a carrier. She raced towards his body but Elindir caught her around her waist.

"No! Valain! You promised me! Valain you promised you would come back!" She cried. She cried tears of hurt that no one could understand but her. She tried to free herself from Elindir's arms but he kept her back. She turned in his arms and began yelling at him. "Let me go. He's my brother! Let me go!"

Legolas who had come out saw Valia's struggle with Elindir and began to walk over. "Let her go." He said to him. "Let her cry. Just let her be alone in her world with her brother."

With Legolas' words he let her go. Valia rushed to her brother's body. The warriors laid the carrier down on the ground and Valia wept against her brother's chest. "You promised me you would return. You promised me, Valain, does it mean nothing to you. Does it mean nothing." She cried there upon her brother until there were no tears left in her eyes to fall.

* * *

King Thranduil had dismissed the warriors, who had moved away from Valia, Legolas, and Elindir, to the dining hall to eat. King Thranduil spoke to Elindir first. "Tell her what she needs to know in the morning only if she wants to hear it, do not push her into hearing anything tomorrow or tonight." He then turned to Legolas and noticed his concern for Valia. "Leave her here for now, if she does not come inside before sunset come out and get her, and bring Elindir and Lorwen to bring in Valain."

"Yes father." With that they turned and left Valia alone.

* * *

Legolas stood on his balcony that overlooked the same field and forest as Valia's. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky deep reds and pinks. He saw her still crying over her brother's body. He hated seeing her like this, he wanted her to be happy, to be safe, to be with him. He shook that thought out of his head and spoke to himself.

"No don't think that, she is like a sister to you. Nothing more."

"She will make a beautiful bride one day though. She is a maiden fit for a prince, she knows the lifestyle, has the grace and dignity of a queen. She is beautiful, charming, elegant, loving, everything the future king needs." King Thranduil said as he walked to Legolas's side.

Legolas turned to his father. "She is like a sister to me, I grew up with her."

"But you love her. I have seen the way you look at her, treat her, care for her. Legolas you love her differently than as a sister."

Legolas looked out at Valia, she was still crying for her brother and a feeling of sorrow went through him. He wanted to hold her and make all her pain go away, he wanted to protect her and never let anything bad ever happen to her again. He was brought back from his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Legolas, go down and get her, Elindir and Lorwen are in the dining hall. Take her to her chambers and leave her there. Do not stay with her, just let her sleep, or cry, or whatever she chooses to do, but do not say anything to her about her brother."

Legolas and Thranduil walked to the dining hall. Thranduil departed to his chambers and Legolas, Elindir, and Lorwen walked out to where Valia wept. Legolas kneeled next to Valia and pushed her hair out of her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and gently picked her up in his arms. "It's late Valia, you need to go inside." Valia shook in his arms, she was cold to his touch. Legolas knew she needed to get inside whether she wanted to or not.

Elindir and Lorwen carried Valain in behind Legolas and brought him to the healing room.

Legolas entered Valia's chambers and laid her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. He pushed her hair behind her ears, and sat on the bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the way to her room again. She rolled over on her side turning her back to him. He looked down at her, a warm glow shown on her face from the candle light on the table. His father was right, she was beautiful, she finally looked peaceful, not haunted and sorrowful like she did when she was awake. She was too young even for an elf to have been through so much. Legolas thought about her past, she had never known her mother, she had been cursed, lost her father, shot by Aglaron, lost her brother, and was left alone in the world. She didn't deserve the life she had been given. She should have her brother and parents here by her side, at least she should have known her mother. Legolas remembered Lady Morwen she looked just like Valia and had the same drive and kindness Valia did. Legolas looked at Valia, leaned down, kissed her forehead, blew the candle out, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Elindir woke up to the feeling someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw King Thranduil standing over him at the side of the bed. The king did not look angry or upset but rather worried and tired.

"You may go see Valia now. But remember what I told you the other day, do not upset her nor tell her anything she does not wish to her. If she gets too upset stop, no matter what you were saying." Thranduil stepped back so Elindir could stand up out of bed.

"My Lord, I do not wish to upset Lady Valia, I will wait until another time, when she has moved past her grieving for the loss of Lord Mywiel and Valain." Elindir stated as he changed into his leggings and tunic.

"No Elindir, I believe it is better that she knows now. She will only grieve longer if she does not know the truth." He said as Elindir pulled his boots on and quickly braided his hair.

Elindir nodded and left the room behind King Thranduil. They walked down the long hallway and into the grand entrance and then up the large curved staircase. Once at the top they turned down the left hall and walked down to a large wooden door that was on the right. Thranduil gently cracked it open and went in, holding a hand in front of Elindir.

"Wait here. I will see if she is awake." He paused. "And if not I will wake her. It is almost noon and she needs to be up." With that Thranduil disappeared behind the wooden door which closed immediately.

He walked over to the bed, Valia was not there. He looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in the bedchambers. He walked over to the door of the wash room and knocked, no one answered. He opened the door, she wasn't in there either. Thranduil turned to leave.

"Are you looking for someone my Lord?" Thranduil turned around to the balcony to see the long velvet curtains blowing into the room by the wind. He walked over to Valia. Her hands were placed gently on the balcony railing and she was in a cream colored dress with long bell sleeves. Her hair, soaked with tears, was plastered to her already tear streaked and red face. The hair that wasn't wet was being whipped around her face and shoulders. She kept her gaze forward and on the treetops. "Elindir is here to talk to you." King Thranduil said leaning on the railing and looking at Valia. She turned away.

"There is nothing to talk about. I have been left alone in this world. My family is no longer here, so why am I?" She walked away from him and held onto the curtains looking at the wooden door.

"Because you still have a purpose here, you don't know what it is, no one does, but there is a reason you are alive. Now Elindir is going to talk to you and you can choose to listen to him or ignore what he has to say but you will not leave this room until he is finished talking to you." He said as he stood in front of her and held his finger in her face. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Elindir's arms where wrapped around his knees and his head was resting on his arms. He looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and immediately stood up when he saw King Thranduil. "Go in and talk to her. Tell her what you want but don't let her tears stop you, she needs to hear this." Elindir nodded as Thranduil walked away.

Elindir put his hand on the door handle, paused, then gently pushed the door open. His eyes scanned the room looking for Valia. She had moved back to the balcony. He locked the door so it would take her more time to get out I she tried to run from him. "Valia?" He asked approaching her. "Go away! Does no one understand the fact that I want to be left ALONE! I don't want to know what happened to my brother! I don't care, he's is gone Elindir GONE he's not coming back. He left me alone in this world. He was my brother! My mother promised never to leave my father when they got married, she broke her promise. My father promised me and Valain, he broke that promise. Valain promise me he would return. He broke that promise. He promised my mother he would watch over me. He broke that promise. It is just a bunch of broken prom…" Valia choked against her tears and fell into Elindir's arms crying.

Elindir lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "Valia your brother wanted me to…" She turned her head away from his hand and pushed him away from her walking over and laying on her bed. "I don't want to hear it!" She screamed at him. He walked over to the bed and stood her up. "Well Valia I didn't want to see your bother die, but I did and you must hear what he told me to tell you." She fell back down on the bed and started to cry when he let her go. "He told me, no one else but me, he trusted me to tell you, that he was sorry, that he loved you, and that he would always be with you, not here…" He waved his arms around the rooms. "But he is in your heart Valia. He is with you just like your mother and father are with you. He was shot after the war ended, we were getting ready to return home. No one knew there was any danger or he wouldn't have been shot Valia. He led us to the end he was planning on coming home Valia. He wanted to see you again."

Valia looked up from her pillow. "Get out." She said just above a whisper. "GET OUT! Leave! Get out of my room!" She screamed and unlocked the door pushing Elindir out. She slammed the door in his face and sobbed as she fell to the floor crying. She curled up; bringing her knees to her chest and cried into the night.

* * *

"This is not normal. She needs to come out of her room. She has locked herself in. She has been in there for over a week now." Legolas said as he slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "She is going to make herself sick."

"Well what do you suppose we do Legolas! She won't come out. She won't eat. She won't talk to anyone. She sits in her room and cries. I want her to be well again just as much as you do but if she won't open up to anyone then how can we help her? Tell me Legolas." King Thranduil said as he too stood up.

"Mithrandir." Legolas said. "Let him talk to her. Send for him to come and speak to her. He has helped her through other things."

"No he has helped us. She has hardly even been introduced to him." Thranduil contradicted Legolas.

"Exactly maybe if she doesn't know him very well she will open up to him and he can help her." Legolas said.

Thranduil thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Your logic just may work Legolas." He turned to the servant standing at the end of the long table. "Send a note to Mithrandir saying we wish he would join us for a while here in Mirkwood. And that Valia is in danger." The servant nodded and quickly departed from the room.

Legolas walked up to Valia's room and knocked on her door.

"Go away!" he heard her yell from the other side of the door.

"Valia you need to come out. You haven't eaten anything in a five days, you must be starving." he spoke calmly.

"I don't care. I just want to be alone. I want to leave this world. I want to be with my family. Not here. Not in a world of hatred and killing." She said back to him. He looked at the door and then turned around and left, leaving Valia alone and upset.

* * *

Gandalf rode into the night to Mirkwood. He arrived at the palace late the next morning. A tired Thranduil and Legolas greeted him. "Where is she?" he said as he jumped off his horse.

"She has locked herself in her room. Valia refuses to speak to anyone, she won't eat anything or leave her room." Thranduil said. Legolas led Gandalf to Valia's chambers.

"Bring me a platter of food for her and something for her to drink. I will wait here." Legolas nodded and did as he was told for Gandalf was very wise and powerful. A few minutes later he returned to Gandalf and handed him the tray. "Thank you." He balanced the tray with one hand and turned her doorknob. The door didn't move. Gandalf knocked on the door.

"Go away! I told you already Legolas I want to be left…" Valia said as she swung the door open. She stopped when she saw the mysterious man in front of her. She tried to shut the door back but Legolas jumped in front of it and held it open with his body. Gandalf walked into the room, setting the tray on her dresser.

"Legolas please leave us alone for a while." Legolas nodded and shut the door behind him.

Valia turned around. "What do you think you are doing? Coming into my room like you own the place. I order you to get out!" She stood in front of him, fuming, and pointing her finger towards the door. "I'm here to help you Lady Valia. And I will leave when I feel like you are capable of leaving your room and carrying on with your life the way your brother would have wanted you to."

"Well my brother is no longer here and neither is the rest of my family so please leave." Valia stated.

"I am well aware that your parents and brother are no longer with you but you still have a family here Valia. You still have elves that love you and care about you. King Thranduil, Legolas, and Elindir have been worried about you this whole time while you have selfishly locked yourself in your room. Do you realize that the loss of your brother has affected everyone else and not just you Valia. Valain was like a second son to Thranduil, he was like a brother to Legolas, and a good friend of Elindir's. You are not the only one who has been hurt by this. But you are the only one who isn't moving on. You have to except the fact that Valain is gone. It was a tragic loss but you must move on, I think your brother would want you to be happy, I think he would want you to move on don't you?"

For the first time Valia was able to speak but didn't know what to say. She sat down on the chair in front of her dresser and looked at the floor in deep thought. She finally turned her head to the man who sat in front of her, on her bed, in her room, talking to her like he knew her since she was born. "Who are you?"

"Gandalf, or Mithrandir. I'm a dear friend of your family; I have known Thranduil for a long long time. And I knew your mother." Valia had dropped her head back down to the ground but at the mentioning of her mother she looked up. "You knew my mother?" "Yes Valia, I, never mind, you shall learn when you are older. I was here when you were born. I have always been here when something happens and times when nothing has happened at all."

"Then why have I never seen you?" Valia asked looking at the man that sat in front of her.

"The palace is very large, as are the grounds. I have been here only for a few days at a time, I have many places to be and many things to do. I am a wizard you know." Valia shook her head like she hadn't known that. "Why do you always leave?" Valia asked curiously.

"Because after I have healed you or been to visit or said what I've needed to say then I must go somewhere else because something else calls me."

"Oh." Valia said.

"Your brother loved you very much Valia, but you must move on with your life before it moves on without you."

"I can't just forget about him."

"No one is asking you to Valia. No one wants you to forget Valain. We just want you to be able to live in a world without constant tears. Do you think you can do that for us? For me, and King Thranduil, your family, and Legolas?"

Valia nodded. "I think I can try." She stood up along with Gandalf and through her arms around him. He was taken aback but eventually hugged her back.

He opened the door. "I do believe there is a very worried group of elves in the dining hall waiting for you."

Valia nodded and walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Valia walked out the door followed by Mithrandir; she slowly walked down to the dining hall. Mithrandir went in first as the guards opened the doors. King Thranduil, Legolas, and Elindir all raised their heads. Mithrandir, his face expressionless, stepped to the side and reveal Valia standing before them. Legolas was the first to jump up, he ran around the table and to Valia. He stopped inches in front of her and smiled down at her. She gave a weak smile and threw herself into his arms; she buried her face in chest. She pulled back, he wiped her eyes and smiled down at her again. Legolas turned and faced them towards his father and friend.

"How are you Valia?" Thranduil asked rising from his seat, Valia left Legolas' side and walked in front of the king. Thranduil took her hands.

"I am going to be ok, Mithrandir opened my eyes to my actions and what is needed of me." In a swift movement she knelt to her knees in front of him and bowed her head. "Forgive me for me irresponsibleness, my lord."

"All is forgiven, my child." Thranduil responded as Valia raised her head.

"We had a small ceremony for Valain, he is buried with your mother and father. Legolas can take you out there later, would you like something to eat?"

"I would rather go see my brother first." She turned to Legolas, who looked at his father; he looked back down at her and nodded his head.

They walked through the palace to the back entrance and went outside. They walked to the statues that they had met at one evening.

The sun was setting again like the last time. Valia admired the scene, the set of statues had changed, they were larger, added to by one more. She began to walk around, beside her father, and next to Queen Seremela, stood the statue of Valain. Valia smiled and looked to the west.

Legolas stayed back and looked at the scene too. But unlike Valia he did not look for the differences in the place since the last time they were here. He looked at the differences in Valia. She had changed so much in the time her brother had been gone for war and even in the short time she had locked herself in her room. Valia was a smart, and witty, Legolas knew all of that. He watched her in the sunlight and closed his eyes, he pictured the small young elf that had not reached maturity yet and smiled, she had been like his sister. He opened his eyes, the small girl was replaced with a beautiful full grown elf.

The red orange light reflected off if Valia's hair and skin beautifully. Legolas drew in a sharp breath. Her small frame had not changed, she would always be short for an elf, but her body had filled out, her features had matured, she was beautiful in mind and body to Legolas.

He smiled as he admired her. She turned her head, her body still angled away from him, and smiled. The light reflected around her, lighting up her body. Legolas' breath hitched. She was amazing. He smiled and walked forward to her.

She turned back and looked at the sunset. Then looked back up at him, her eyes were no longer filled with sadness, but with hope and remembrance.

"Will you teach me to fight?" Valia asked Legolas. She turned to him, he placed his arms on her waist, she did not pull back or stiffen so Legolas pulled her close.

"You are beautiful, Valia, I'll teach you whatever you want me to." Legolas said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you, for everything you have done, and for everything I'm sure you will do in time." Valia looked up at him.

"Valia, I will always be here for you." Legolas said, wishing he could tell her he would love her forever as well.

"Let's head back to the palace, you need something to eat." He began to lead her back toward to palace, his hand across the small of her back.

"You are always worried about me Legolas." She said laughing at him.

"Someone has to worry about the princess."

"I'm not a princess though, I'm a Lady." She retorted sarcastically.

"You are in my eyes. You'll be a princess to me forever." He smiled down at her.

Valia had been unperturbed by Legolas' words and had only smiled at him. They had continued a normal conversation about anything that came to mind. They finally came upon the castle. Legolas looked up and saw his father on the balcony.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, I need to go speak to my father. I'll see you later on tonight." Legolas said as they parted, Valia headed to the kitchen, Legolas to meet his father.

Legolas made it to his father's chambers and opened the door. He walked out to the balcony.

"Your love for Valia is showing more and more each day." Thranduil said before Legolas could reach him.

"She is beautiful father; I cannot help but love her."

"I know this already Legolas, give her time though. You have felt this way for years. We do not know how she feels."

"I know this father, I'm afraid to lose her. I want her in my life. She is everything I want in wife, and friend."

"Legolas, it was destined for the two of you to be together, as long as Valia chooses her paths correctly, you must choose also. One false step and the two of you were fated to lose each other."

"What do you mean father?"

"The day you were born, Lord Elrond saw you and a female together, Lord Mywiel's daughter, the prophesy told of how the she-elf would become the most powerful magical elf through her mother and together they would take over and rule Mirkwood during Mirkwood's greatest time . When Mywiel and Morwen had a son first we thought the prophesy was wrong, but then Valia was born. Morwen was the Lady of Magic, and now we have no idea how Valia is suppose to follow in her footsteps. Morwen never told anyone who trained her. We have no idea how Valia is suppose to learn the magic, but when she does, she is destined to be brilliant."

"Father, this only makes me want her more. Valia is so talented, so powerful, by herself without magical help, but to know that she could be like Lady Morwen is mesmerizing to me."

Thranduil turned to look at the doorway, Valia leaned into the room. Legolas looked at her and turned to face her.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, my lady, you are welcome to join us." Thranduil said, watching Legolas as he admired Valia.

Legolas noticed she had changed clothes; her dress was a pale green, with white underneath. It fit her snugly around her upper body and fell in layers around feet. Her hair had been fixed to highlight her face.

Valia noticed Legolas' eyes on her and blushed, Legolas turned away.

"I'll be in my chambers." Legolas said as he turned. He bowed to Valia, she nodded her head and smiled, then he exited the room.

"He cares about you a great deal Valia." Thranduil said to her.

"I know he cares, I just cannot handle loosing anyone else. The closer I get to him the more I grow afraid of losing him. My family is gone and I feel like there is still so much I have left to learn about my past. I'm unsure of where to go or what to do now."

"I shall arrange for you to travel to Rivendell for some time. I think some of the answers you may seek lie there."

"But my King, I do not know what questions I have either." Valia stood straight looking at Thranduil.

"Fear not, my child, you will find the questions in time. Then you will find the answers, but for now, do not be afraid to find someone Valia. Legolas will not leave you, as long as you need him; destiny has a way of controlling some things." Thranduil said giving Valia a smile, her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of what he said.

Valia smiled at King Thranduil words and said goodnight and went to find Legolas. She ran to his hall and slowed to a walk as she reached his doorway. She knocked on the door and stepped back. Legolas opened the door slightly peering out and then opened it fully.

Valia had never been in his room, only to the door, Legolas stepped aside to let her in. She smiled at him.

"I've never actually been in your room before. I just wanted to come talk to you." Valia said looking around.

"What did you want to talk about, princess?" Valia shot him a look over her shoulder as she walked to the start of the balcony and touched the dark blue fabric, Legolas laughed.

"You have a thing for balconies don't you, I always find you by one." He said coming up behind her.

"I like the view, I think it's beautiful."He stepped forward closer to her back, she leaned her body back against him, his breath caught.

"The view is nice, but you are far more beautiful than the view." Legolas whispered in her ear once he had regained his breath.

She leaned her head against his shoulder but said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her, afraid she would turn away. She stayed still, eventually placing her arms over his.

They stayed like that for a long time until Valia pulled back and turned around, putting her hands on his chest.

"I'm scared still Legolas, but for different reasons now." She looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you."

He looked down at her, placing his hand on her face. "You aren't going to lose me, princess."

Valia hesitated and then leaned up and kissed him then quickly dropped back down to her feet. Legolas paused, shocked beyond being able to move, then wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet, and kissed her again.

Legolas set her down and stepped back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Please don't apologize Legolas, you didn't do anything wrong." She stepped up beside him. "Let's go for a walk."

"I'd rather you stay here with me." he said as he pulled Valia back into his arms, dipping her down and holding onto her other hand.

She laughed and held onto his shoulder. "Are you trying to dance with me?"

"Maybe… I know you can dance." He said as he swung her back up into his arms. He swayed back and forth with her; she easily moved her feet in time with his, as gracefully as if they had danced together forever.

"You are so beautiful Valia, you look like you mother. I can see why your father loved her."

"So I'm just beautiful that's all?" She asked as he spun her out.

"No…" he spun her too him and held her against his chest, he placed his lips next to her ear. "You are smart, witty, caring, loving, and you will be like your mother was to your father to a very lucky elf one day."

He let her spin back around and let her hands fall. She looked at him curiously and then smiled. "I guess I should be going to my room to sleep. " She looked out at the black night dotted with silver stars. "It's getting late and you promised to teach me to fight."

"That I did, didn't I? I'll walk you to your room." He placed his hand against her back and led her to her doorway.

"Goodnight, princess. I'll come wake you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Goodnight Legolas." She turned around and opened her door, shutting it behind her, but not before looking back and smiling.

Legolas walked back to her chambers and walked to the balcony, unable to lie down or fall asleep. Valia, unable to stand on her own two feet lay down on her bed and fell asleep thinking of Legolas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Valia woke with the sunrise, and dressed in a simple pale pink dress and headed to Legolas' room. She crept to the door and slowly opened it, fearing she would wake him. She stepped into the room and spotted Legolas in his bed. She slowly crept to the edge if the platform his bed sat on. She stepped up onto the platform and to the edge of the circular bed. She looked at the dark blue fabric laying across his waist, exposing his muscular chest. Valia smiled and then leapt on top of Legolas, landing on his chest.

He shot up and had Valia by her arms. He realized it was her and let her go, she sat on the bed.

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" He asked.

"No, just trying to scare you awake." She responded happily. "My training starts today remember."

"'Yes, I remember, I just didn't believe you would be up with the sun." He said looking out at the purple- red sun shining between the thick tree line.

"I woke up, I couldn't help it." She said laughing, and then jumped on him again.

He rolled her to her side, laying her next to him. "Why don't you go back to sleep then."

"I can't sleep in here!" Valia stated shocked that he was telling her to lay in his bed with him.

"Yes you can, it is none of anyone else's concern. Valia you are a grown woman and I am a grown man, we are free to be where we want to when we please. There is no shame in you staying here with me while I remain in bed for a while longer."

Valia reluctantly laid down with Legolas and watched as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Valia watched him until she too drifted to sleep against his shoulder.

They had been practicing for hours and as Thranduil watched from his balcony he had already seen great progress in Valia's abilities. He smiled as Valia drew back the arrow and let go, the arrow flew through the air and pierced the center of the target. Legolas smiled and clapped from where he was relaxed against a tree.

"Very good, now take twenty steps back and do it again." He said.

Valia did as she was told and the arrow hit its mark again. She continued to take twenty steps back and shoot until she was 300 yards from the target. Legolas had come to stand by her side. Valia aimed and fired. She hit the target, on the edge. The bow lowered in her hands in defeat.

"Do not get discouraged princess this is a hard shot to make. Most do not even hit the target from this distance."

He stepped closer to her and lifted her arms to hold the bow straight. He placed another arrow against the bow and she drew it back. "Now keep both eyes open and focus on the target, breathe out slowly and then release the arrow."

Legolas stepped back and watched as Valia did as he instructed and the arrow flew to hit the middle of the target. Valia jumped in joy, dropping the bow and leaping into Legolas' arms. She threw her arms around him and smiled, laughing her beautiful laugh.

Legolas spun around holding her tightly as Thranduil was joined on his balcony by Elindir.

"She will be a strong fighter my lord."

"She has been a strong fighter since she was born Elindir. She just needed someone to show her."

"They are in love."

Thranduil smiled at Elindir. "Yes, they are meant to be together forever."

"So the rumors are true, they are destined to be together."

"Yes, they are, Lord Elrond saw the two of them together, but their fates are determined by their own choices and paths. If they make the wrong choice then their course is altered and their destinies will change."

"No matter what they will be together my lord. Valia and Legolas have so much compassion for each other."

"I hope you are right Elindir. For Valia's happiness and my sons I hope you are right."

Over the next weeks Valia's training increased and became harder. She had perfected her aim with her bow and her skill with a long sword was fascinating. Legolas had begun teaching her to use a dagger for close range fighting.

Thranduil now watched from the ground across the field as Valia ducked and jumped behind Legolas. She quickly jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and held her dagger to him.

"I win."

Thranduil laughed as he walked closer to the two and applauded them. "Legolas, son, it looks as though you may have found someone who is better than you."

"No, that was only a lucky chance; I let her gain the upper hand."

"I'm sorry to inform you son, I was watching you the whole time, and… Valia won because of her skill not because of your compassion."

"Valia, you need to prepare for your journey to Rivendell, you leave tomorrow."

"For how long?" Valia asked Thranduil as she sheathed her dagger.

"Until you feel you are ready to come home to Mirkwood." Thranduil replied.

Legolas looked at Valia, excused himself, and then walked toward the forest. Valia looked at Thranduil, he smiled at her.

"He is concerned because you are leaving. Go talk to him, all will be well."

Valia nodded and took off after Legolas. She found him at the stream Valain had taken her before he left.

"Legolas wait!" he turned and stopped. Valia caught up to him and they continued to walk toward the water.

"Why are you leaving for Rivendell?" Legolas asked after a long silence.

Valia looked down at the ground, up towards the sky, and then back at Legolas. "I have so many questions about my past, my family, my future. I can't find them here; your father told me the answers I seek might be in Rivendell. I just want to know about my family, my mother, what I am supposed to be. I want to know why I am still here. And if my answers are in Rivendell then that is where I need to go… not forever, Mirkwood is my home, I could never leave Mirkwood forever."

"I'm afraid for you." Legolas said.

"Why? I will be fine in Rivendell." Valia asked.

"I am afraid I will lose you. I do not want you to go there and come back and not be the same…" he stopped fumbling on his words, not sure what to tell her.

Valia smiled at him and laughed, not understanding his true feelings. "Legolas I'm not going to come back someone else. I just need to find out what has been troubling me for so long."

Legolas looked into her sapphire blue eyes and gave up his internal battle between his head and heart, smiling a weak smile her took her hands in his.

"No Valia, you misunderstood me. I do not want you to come back and not have the same feelings as you do now." He paused again; the inquisitive and adoring look in her eyes gave him the courage to continue. "Valia, I am in love with you."

Valia hesitated and then smiled softly. Without saying a word she reached to her tiptoes and kissed his lips. She slowly dropped back down and smiled again. "Let's go back, I need to prepare to leave."

Valia did not mention what Legolas had told her at the stream or even speak to him again until the next morning as she was about to leave for Rivendell.

"Valia, you did not forget what I told you yesterday, did you?" Legolas asked as he led a pitch black horse to her.

"No Legolas I did not forget, I won't forget, but I do not have a response to give you Legolas." The hurt in his eyes drove Valia to touch his chin and force his eyes to meet hers.

"I said I did not have a response, not that I did not feel the same way. I do not have the words to tell you how I feel because I do not understand my emotions right now. Giving you a response now would not be fair to you because it would not be fully true."

She dropped her hand to his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I will not forget though Legolas, and I intend to continue my training when I return."

Legolas bent down and captured her lips in his and kissed her, she did not pull away, but instead leaned into him, pressing her body against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Legolas finally pulled away softly holding onto her waist, he led her and the horse to his father.

Thranduil acted as if he had not seen their passionate embrace, although he had witnessed it all. "Are you ready to leave my lady?"

Valia nodded and mounted the horse, she smiled at Legolas and Thranduil, and thanked him for arranging for her travels and joined the small guard led by Elindir that was escorting her to Rivendell. She turned back and smiled at Legolas, he smiled back.

"She will return home my son." Thranduil said as Valia turned back and joined Elindir at the lead of the group.

"Yes, but not soon enough." Legolas said as he watched her disappear into the trees.

The travel to Rivendell was safe and Valia and her escort arrived in four days. When they came to the edge of the grounds of the palace Valia rode in the front with Elindir. They were greeted by two identical elves on horseback.

"We have been expecting you Lady Valia. We shall take her to our father from here Elindir." The one on the left spoke to them.

"Goodbye, Lady Valia, we shall see you when you return to Mirkwood." Elindir said as he bade her goodbye and left her with the two elves she had never met before.

"Lady Valia, our father, Lord Elrond, is waiting for you. I am Elladan, this is my brother Elrohir."

Valia smiled at the dark haired elves. "Hello, it is nice to meet you both." She followed them as they made their way to where Lord Elrond was waiting.

The twins dismounted their horses and Elladan came to help Valia while Elrohir held their horses.

"Good evening Lady Valia and welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said as he approached Valia, Valia bowed and dipped her head.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, and thank you for allowing me to stay here for some time." Valia said as the twins left with the three horses.

Valia walked with Elrond inside the beautiful walls of the palace listening to him speak to her.

"I am sure you are weary from your travels, you should rest and in the morning I shall answer all the questions you have."

"Lord Elrond, if you may, I would rather begin tonight."

Lord Elrond stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, he smiled. "You are just like your mother, my dear. Where would you like to talk?"

"I am not familiar with Rivendell, my lord, anywhere will suit me fine."

They walked to a small pavilion and Lord Elrond sat down on a bench, Valia stood by the rail looking out across the gardens and palace.

"Lord Elrond, I am unsure where to start or what questions to ask you, but the only thing that comes to my mine is where did my mother come from? Why did she die? I really just want to know who she was."

He remained silent for some time, studying Valia, when he finally spoke he was not just telling her facts, he was telling her who she really was, very fondly. "Lady Morwen was born here in Rivendell; she was the daughter of my father's general. Her family was well respected, like your father's family was in Mirkwood. She grew up here in Rivendell, with me and my brother Elros. Your mother learned many things, but after time she grew tired Rivendell, she had found friendship with me and especially my brother, but when he chose to be counted among men, Morwen did not want to remain in Rivendell. For years she even talked of not staying in Middle Earth. Her father sent her to Mirkwood in hopes she would find a new life there and remain here in Middle Earth. As you know she found your father, they fell in love and where married within a year. She became the Lady of Mirkwood."

"What did she learn here in Rivendell?"

"Your mother was not only a very intelligent woman she was also very inquisitive. She always wanted to learn more, not for power but for wondering, her curiosity never ended. She wanted to know what powers Middle Earth held. She started, when she was very young, with learning of the creation of our world and then wanted to learn its magic. She mastered both the historical and magical aspects of our world. She loved her magic, and she loved what it showed her. She learned magic does not bring you power, it brings you knowledge of the earth and its gifts. Your mother never wished to use her magic for bad, but when it became known she had learned magic some people did."

"Is that why Aglaron wanted to kill me?"

Lord Elrond gave a weak smile. "You are just as intelligent as your mother. Yes, Aglaron wanted to you, he had high hopes that you would possess the same magic your mother did. Aglaron was jealous of your mother's abilities and jealous of your father for winning her hand in marriage. After your mother died, Aglaron's only hope was that you would posses her magic, or at least the desire to learn her magic."

"What was her magic?" Valia asked with curiosity.

"She learned to control the elements, learned to use light to create powerful energy, she became known in Rivendell as the Lady of Magic. Your father knew of her magic talent but he never saw her perform magic."

Valia paused her mind filled with thoughts. She looked at Elrond and smiling she dismissed herself and asked where she was staying.

Elrond summoned for Elrohir to take her to her room. Elrohir and Elladan both came to Valia and Elrond. Elrond gave a stern look at his sons and told them to take Valia to the west wing of the palace and show her to her room.

As they walked across the palace Elrohir talked to Valia. "So did you find the answers to the questions that led you to Rivendell?"

"For now, yes, but I have a feeling more questions will surface the longer I stay."

They reached a large wooden door and Elladan pulled out a large brass key and unlocked the door, he stepped aside and let Valia enter the room. The room had soft cream floors and walls, the ceiling as a beautiful gold. To Valia's right was a large bed draped in dark blue, to her left was a large wardrobe and a vanity with a mirror. The small chair in front of the vanity had the same dark blue fabric. Like Valia's room in Mirkwood, this one opened to a balcony, the heavy curtains were soft velvet.

"This is beautiful, thank you." She said as she turned back to the identical elves.

Elladan smiled at her and looked at Elrohir. Elrohir nodded and looked at Valia. "We were not suppose to tell you, but I think you should know. I think you would actually like to know, this was your mother's room when she was here in Rivendell. After she left our grandfather locked the door and never let anyone in the room, except for cleaning." Elladan said.

Tears formed in Valia's eyes. "Thank you, this makes my trip to Rivendell even more special."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sory about the wait for the nex chapter. I am now a sophomore in college and starting on my course work for my major. Plus my computer crashed. So I've had some troubles being able to write out this chapter and upload it but here it is. Hope you enjoy!!!

After Valia had said goodnight to the twins she looked around her room. She walked over to the balcony and looked out across Rivendell. Her room faced the west and she saw the sun setting over the tree tops, the sight was beautiful. The leaves had begun to change color and the reds, oranges, and yellows blended in with the sunset.

Valia turned and went back into her room, she pulled the curtains to where only a sliver of light was let into the room, the crisp autumn air would be cool in the morning and the rising sun would shine in through the balcony. Valia opened the wooden wardrobe and found it already full of clothes. She halfway closed the doors and turned her head, with her hands still on the handles she noticed that her trunk was laying on the floor at the foot of her bed.

Her heart jumped, the clothes in the wardrobe must have belonged to her mother. She swung the doors wide open and looked again at the clothes. One half of the wardrobe had hanging dresses, the other half had five drawers and then a flat top that revealed a large empty space in the wardrobe. Valia looked through the dresses first. On the side to the left, against the paneling of the wardrobe hung the everyday dresses, they ranged from whites to reds and blues and greens, and even black. Then the riding dresses, simple dresses with tighter sleeves. Beside those were the formal dresses, all very elegant, and with extravagant beadwork and stitching. Valia then opened the very bottom drawer, it held a large array of different colored slippers. The next two drawers held her mother's undergarments. The fourth drawer held gloves ranging from formal to riding and in all different colors and fabrics.

The last drawer had a series of compartments which held rings, necklaces and bracelets. Valia examined the top of the drawers and found a small loop of fabric at the front edge, she pulled on it and it opened up to reveal a beautiful site. Sitting on plush blue velvet were four crowns. Valia lifted the first one and looked at it.

It was simple, strands of silver laced with small silver leaves. The second was made of gold, it was a thick strand inlaid with diamonds and sapphires. Valia lifted the third one and instantly loved it. An intricate pattern weaved from the front of the crown to the sides where in the back they met as the shape of a dragonfly. Valia returned that one to its spot and lifted the final crown. It was gold, the front was inlaid with small rubies and diamonds and had thin strands of gold trailing down the sides and meeting on the other side. On the back of the crown an ornate design of gold wrapped around rubies and diamonds making them appear as if they were floating. More thin strands of gold fell in half circles at the back. The crown was more than anything Valia had ever seen.

Valia replaced the crown and then noticed something, there was a place for a fifth crown, in the middle of the four. Valia though for a moment and then removed her own small crown and placed it in the center. She realized then that the crown she wore had been her mother's crown when she was the same age as Valia living in Rivendell.

The crown her mother had worn when she was the Lady of Mirkwood had been her crown from Rivendell, to represent to Mirkwood she was of semi- royal lineage in Rivendell. Valia smiled, she was also a descendant of Rivendell, Valia's smile grew wider, she had found a second home. Valia went to sleep knowing a little more about her mother.

When Valia woke in the morning she picked through her mother's clothes and found a simple white dress that had a light pink sash around her hips that fell to the floor in the back. She clipped back the front part of her hair as a servant came to tell her breakfast was ready.

She was led by a tall dark haired elf to the dining room and he opened the door for her. Seated at the table already was Lord Elrond, the twins, and a dark haired female Valia had not seen before. When Valia approached the table Lord Elrond gave her a strange look, but said nothing about it.

"Lady Valia, this is my daughter Arwen. Arwen this is Lady Valia, Lady Morwen's daughter."

"It is nice to meet you Valia." Arwen said; a smile on her face.

"It is nice to meet you too Arwen." Valia sat down and ate breakfast with the family and then was given a tour of the palace grounds and a little more by Arwen.

Around sunset Valia departed to go to the bridge she had passed on her tour that was over a small stream. Valia leaned over the edge and watched the colorful fish swim up the stream. After a while she heard footsteps and looked up to see Lord Elrond joining her on the bridge. He was silent after he greeted her good evening.

"My Lord, if I may be so open, why did you give me a strange look this morning when I came down to breakfast?"

"It is very simple, your dress." He paused and looked at Valia. "You are wearing your mother's dress and you look so much like your mother I mistook you for being your mother walking in the dining room this morning."

Valia was very silent for a long moment. "I look like my mother?"

"Yes, the only difference is you have a lighter shade of brown hair, from your father I presume, than your mother's brown hair which was almost black. Other than that your facial features, body, and movements are like your mother's."

Valia waited a moment and then asked. "Did Elladan and Elrohir tell you they told me I was staying in my mother's old room?"

"Yes, and no, I worked it out of them early this morning." He said with a smile.

Valia laughed. "Lord Elrond? Where is your wife?"

He was silent. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked."

"No Valia, it is alright. My wife, Celebrian was captured by orcs on a trip to Lorien, Elladan and Elrohir rescued her but she had already received a poisonous wound. I healed her but she was never the same. She sailed to the west."

"I'm so sorry, Lord Elrond."

"I will see her again one day, just as you will again see your mother, father, and brother."

Valia smiled and walked back to the palace with him.

Valia stopped at the entrance to the palace and Lord Elrond turned around to see why she stopped.

"Lord Elrond, I want to learn my mother's magic, and everything she was taught."

He nodded. "Really you will teach me."

"I can teach you only what I know, after that you will have to learn in Lorien and then on your own."

Valia smiled and thanked him, then found her way to her room and went to sleep.

The weeks and months passed for Valia while she was in Rivendell, she had learned about the creation of Middle Earth and the elves, she had learned of the battles before she was born.

Spring had come and Elladan, Elrohir, and a group of Rivendell's best soldiers were traveling with Valia back to Mirkwood. Valia had become close friends with Arwen and especially the twins. Elladan had become her favorite and she was one was the few people who could tell the twins apart.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you at Mirkwood?" Elladan asked.

Although Valia had talked to Arwen about her feelings and relationship with Legolas she had not told the twins of anything but him teaching her to fight.

"Yes, I do." Valia smiled. "I'm sure he will be very happy to see me."

"May I be so bold as to ask who the lucky elf is?" Elladan asked, Valia knew he had liked her and he was wondering if he stood a chance of stealing Valia away from him, Arwen had confirmed this to her before they had left.

"The prince." Valia said.

Elladan's face fell, he knew now if Legolas was Valia's suitor then he did not stand a chance of stealing her away.

"Legolas is a very lucky elf to have a wonderful lady like you."

"Thank you Elladan."

The rest of the trip was either in silence or talking of battles and random times they had had.

They reached Mirkwood in three days. Thranduil, Legolas, and Elindir were waiting for them at the edge of the gardens. Valia raced her horse forward and pulled to a quick stop about ten feet away and jumped down and into Legolas' arms. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in a circle.

"I've missed you so much Valia." He whispered into her ear.

"Legolas, I've missed you so much more." She whispered back and he set her on her feet.

She turned and greeted Thranduil and Elindir with a hug also as Legolas went to greet Elladan and Elrohir.

"Elladan, Elrohir, my good friends, it is nice to see you again. I appreciate you bringing Lady Valia back to Mirkwood safely."

"Of course, she is a beautiful member of the Mirkwood court. She will make a wonderful princess someday Legolas."Elladan said.

"Have you grown fond of Valia?" Legolas asked.

"Yes I have, but she is much fonder of you that she is of me. While Rivendell is a part of her she belongs here in Mirkwood." Elladan said. "As beautiful as she is and as wonderful of a bride she would make she seems to be extremely fond of you, almost in love. She was the center of attention at Rivendell and she never seemed to pay much attention to them. Her room looked out to the east, towards Mirkwood. She would watch the sunrise every morning."

"When I asked her about it she replied that she hoped someone back in Mirkwood was watching the sun set, looking for her in the horizon." Elrohir added.

Legolas smiled and invited the twins and their soldiers to stay for dinner that night. They accepted and after dinner Legolas asked Valia to go to the gardens with him.

She had changed into a soft pale green dress and had her hair pulled back with a white ribbon. Legolas spoke first as they walked across the green grass.

"Elladan told me today he has grown fond of you over the past months you have been away." He said as he watched her to see her reaction.

She smiled. "I noticed that, but I realized something while I was in Rivendell." She looked up at him and stopped walking.

"What was that my princess?"

"I love you too." She said as she looked up into his eyes. "I loved my time in Rivendell, everything I learned about my mother and her magic and everything about myself, but something was always missing. I wanted to share my time with someone. I missed you, did you miss me?"

"Of course, everyday you were gone. I could not wait for you to come back. I was hoping you had not changed?"

"Have I?" Valia asked as they reached the gardens and sat down on a bench.

"Yes, you seem happier, but I do not mind that change at all. You are as beautiful and kind as ever my princess." He smiled at her and then captured her lips with his. She leaned into him and he ran a hand through her hair. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes.

"I am so happy to finally hear you say I love you, princess."

"Legolas, I've been waiting to tell you since the fall. I had spent the day with the twins, riding horses through the woods and when I came back I went to the gardens by myself. I realized how much I missed your company at nights and during the days. I realized how much I meant to you and how much you meant to me and that that feeling was not just a feeling between friends. I felt torn apart at that point. Part of me wanted to go home, come back here and never leave you again, but I still wanted to learn more about my mother and myself. I decided to finish what Lord Elrond had told me he would teach me and then I would come home."

"And here you are." He said to her as he touched her arm. "I'm never letting you leave me again."


	18. Chapter 18

A year passed by with relative peace. The orcs had come into the lower parts of the forest, but were kept under control. Valia's training intensified, but there was a difference in it. Legolas, knowing she loved him, was more careful, less harsh in his criticism. Valia thought he was funny, and did not mind his harsh words but accepted them as helping her.

It was early summer when Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir arrived in Rivendell. They were greeted on the front lawn of the palace.

"Hello, my good friend, how have you been?" Thranduil asked as he embraced Elrond.

"Good, my general has been left in charge of Rivendell while we come to visit our kin here in Mirkwood."

Valia rushed to Arwen and they smiled at each other and embraced. Valia greeted Elladan and Elrohir each with a hug.

"Lady Valia, we have brought you something." Lord Elrond said, Valia turned to him and smiled.

"That was not necessary my lord." She smiled at Elrond.

"My sons insisted upon it." Lord Elrond pulled on the rope he had been holding in his hands and brought forward the most beautiful colt Valia had ever seen. His coat was a beautiful reddish brown and his mane was a fiery gold. Valia smiled at the twins and walked up to her colt. Her raised his head and looked at Valia, she smiled at him.

The horse tossed his head and neighed, Valia ran her hand up and down on his head. He did not make another sound. Valia gave a soft laugh when the horse nuzzled her shoulder. Legolas led the colt down to the stable with the twins while Valia turned to Arwen.

Valia began to give Arwen a tour of the palace. "So you've never been to Mirkwood?"

"No, just as you had never been to Rivendell, but I have no ancestry here, only Lorien and Rivendell." Arwen said.

"How have you been Valia?" Arwen asked as they ventured outside.

"Good, Legolas has continued with my training and we spend almost all of our time together. How about you, is anything different?"

"I've fallen in love with someone. He is one of the Dunedain, his mother was an elf. He was raised by my father, he has been told of his ancestry and is traveling now."

"He is a Dunedain, a Numenorean, Arwen… be careful." Valia spoke.

"He is not like the Black Numenoreans he is a descendant of Isildur. He is a good man, Valia."

Valia gave her a skeptical look and then they met with Legolas and the twins.

Weeks passed by quickly, Arwen and Valia would be traveling to Lorien and a hunting trip was planned for the twins and Legolas. Elrod would travel back to Rivendell when the younger elves left.

Legolas and Valia were walking outside together before they went their separate ways the next day.

"Please be careful while you are gone." Valia said to Legolas.

"I will, we will only be gone for a few month while you are in Lorien." Legolas responded.

"Yes, but this time, orcs are all through the south of Mirkwood, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you"

Legolas wrapped his arms around her, "You won't lose me, I will be careful, I trust Elladan and Elrohir. We will not be harmed."

Valia smiled, and held him tighter. "I'll miss you again."

"You will only be gone for a few months; we will not be far away."

Legolas smiled down at her and led her back to the palace. Thranduil smiled at Elrond as he watched them travel across the floor.

"She looks just like her mother." Elrond said.

Thranduil sighed. "Yes, she is just as graceful and loving as her mother was. Elrond, do not make her think she is invincible like Morwen did."

"She is much to wise for that Thranduil, she knows her limits. Legolas will keep her grounded; she will not believe she is invincible." Elrond said.

"She will learn a lot more now that you are sending her to Lorien, Galadriel will teach her much more than she taught Morwen, in hopes of saving Valia from Morwen's faults."

"What she learns in Lorien is her past Thranduil; do you wish to hide what she is from her? She is one of the few elves besides Galadriel that has the abilities of the Valar. She has a power to save people, nature, Middle Earth if it came to it."

"Lord Elrond you are a descendant of the Ainur, not Valia. She has no direct line to the Ainur, her power is only learned, not in her blood."

"My mother had two brothers, who were both killed in a battle, but an elf here in Rivendell was pregnant, this woman gave birth to Valia's father. He was trained by my own father, and became the general of my military. My family is a direct line of Melian. Valia's grandmother said on her death bed that Mywiel was Elured's son. Valia is a descendant of the Ainur; this is in Valia's blood."

Thranduil looked over to where Valia was standing with Legolas and Elladan. Valia had always been the treasure of Mirkwood. Her beauty and story of her family was known throughout all of the elven lands. Legolas would make her his queen, Thranduil was sure of it, and Valia would be the most powerful queen and ruler Middle Earth had possibly ever seen, just below Galadriel.

Valia looked back to meet Thranduil's gaze, she smiled her mother's smiled and bowed her head. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with her happiness. She looked back up at Legolas and leaned her head against his arm. He wrapped it around her back and pulled her to him.

Elrond looked at Thranduil and laughed. "She will not be like her mother, she knows her boundaries, and Legolas will keep her grounded."

Valia kissed her horse Calandune that Elrond had given her on his nose before she mounted the black horse of her father's. He had grown into a beautiful young stallion and Valia adored him, but she wanted to leave him in Mirkwood until her fully matured. She turned her horse and joined the group, she smiled at Legolas and then kicked her horse, flying off into the field. Legolas followed quickly behind her. The twins laughed with Arwen and they galloped behind them watching Valia and Legolas easily chase each other off across the field.

With that Valia, Legolas, Arwen, and the twins left Mirkwood. They traveled together until they reached the bordered of Lorien. Valia and Legolas dismounted their horses and walked away from their three companions.

"I will miss you, Princess." Legolas said as he gathered Valia into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She smiled and whispered. "I'm still not a princess yet."

"You have always and will always be my princess Valia. You are the light of my life and the reason I am breathing. Without you my life would not be complete."

Valia looked up at Legolas, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I love you too."

Legolas smiled down at her and captured her lips in a tender kiss that sent a shiver down Valia's spine all the way to her toes. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and she leaned into him. His arms tightened around her waist and, holding her against him, he deepened the kiss.

Legolas moved centimeters away from Valia's lips, and still holding her against himself said gently, "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and for much longer than they will ever burn."

A tear rolled down Valia's cheek. Legolas brushed it away softly with his thumb. "This makes it harder to leave you, hearing you tell me how much you love me." Valia whispered.

"It will only be for a short while, and you can always come home to Mirkwood early. I won't be gone for very long, two months maybe less."

Valia nodded and kissed Legolas softly on his lips. She held onto his hand as she led him back to their companions.

Elladan and Elrohir smirked at Legolas and Arwen's eyes were shinning bright with happiness for the elven couple in front of her. Legolas kissed Valia goodbye whispered "I love you" one more time in her ear and watched her and Arwen ride off safely into Lorien.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:PLEASE READ!

I am sorry for the long wait before I was able to post the next chapter. It is not as long as I wanted but I have hit a brick wall at the moment. I am trying my hardest to get to the next part that I had already written, but it is taking some time.

On another note I realized that I have made an error in Chapter 18. The woman that Lord Elrond is telling Thranduil about that is the direct line of Melian to Valia did not give birth to her father but rather her mother. I realize this is a major mistake and I am sorry if I confuse anyone in because of my error. But other than that, please enjoy Chapter 19!

Valia walked through the forest and into the open garden surrounding the calm pool of water. Galadriel was sitting on a stone bench at the water's edge. Valia softly and swiftly walked to her and kneeled at her feet bowing her head down.

Valia placed her hands over Galadriel's. "My Lady, you wished to see me."

"You may raise child." Galadriel studied Valia. "Sit." She ordered.

Valia sat beside the elf, her family. "Valia, do you know of your origins into this world?"

"Very little, my lady." When Galadriel remained silent Valia continued. "My father was born in Mirkwood and my mother was born in Rivendell, my mother learned her magic from Lord Elrond and yourself…" Valia trailed off as she gazed into Galadriel's eyes.

"No my child, your mother is a descendant of Melian. You are a descendant of Melian, one of the Ainur. Your mother's magic was not a learned gift, and neither is yours. It is in your blood."

Galadriel stood, and turned to Valia. "Elrond told you nothing of your heritage?"

Valia shook her head. Galadriel sighed and extended her hand to Valia. Valia took it, rising from the bench. "Come with me child, you have much to learn."

Valia walked with Galadriel through the city built in the trees until they came to a stop. "This is where the records of Middle Earth are kept, these records have been transcribed by the best elves, appointed by Elrond and myself. We have recorded the heritage of thousands of generations and races. You will study these records, learn your true heritage. Then Valia, I will teach you, and only then. You must know where you come from, and what power you truly possess."

Galadriel turned and began to walk away from Valia.

"My Lady, where do I start?" Valia asked.

Without turning around Galadriel said. "The beginning my child."

Then she continued on, leaving Valia there alone in the room. Valia looked around her. The room was filled with books, scrolls, and loose papers. Valia began searching. She pulled a very old looking volume from a shelf and set it on the table.

Valia opened the ancient binding and blew the dust from the pages. She studied the script, it was unknown to her. "I cannot read this, how will I ever…"

That was when Valia realized that she could understand the script. "Oh my," Valia said and began to read.

By nightfall Valia had learned the entire origins of Middle Earth and of the Ainur. Valia was deep into a scroll about the history of Melian when Galadriel appeared at her side.

"Dinner will be served shortly, your presence is requested tonight, Valia." Galadriel said placing her hand of Valia's shoulder.

"Yes, my lady." Valia said looking up at her. "I never knew anything about my past, my mother or how she and I both had powers of the Ainur."

"Your magic could be endless Valia, but you must remember that while the powers of the Ainur have been given to you, they were much stronger than the elves that they created. You must learn to control your desire for the power, or it will destroy you."

"That is what killed my mother, wasn't it?" Valia asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Galadriel remained silent but bowed her head.

"All my life I believed my birth was what killed my mother, but I wasn't. It was her power, her magic."

"Lady Morwen's death was tragic, but I'm afraid there is more to it than what meets the eyes. We will discuss this after dinner, come now my child." Galadriel said taking Valia's arm and walking with her to the dining hall.

Valia sat next to Arwen and smiled at her. Dinner went smoothly and Arwen retired to her chambers shortly after. Valia sighed, alone once again. She walked quietly through the forest until she reached the river. She sat on the bank and looked into the clear water.

"You do not hide your sadness for the loss of your mother." Galadriel said coming up behind Valia.

"You said there was more than meets the eye about my mother's death, what happened Galadriel?" Valia said, addressing the queen for the first time by her name. "King Thranduil knows, as does Legolas, and my brother and father knew, but no one has ever told me."

"Morwen learned her magic when she was very young, and she thought she was all powerful because of it. She was not evil, by no means, but Lady Morwen's power was too much for her. When you were conceived she could feel the magic in you and she knew you would be powerful too. When you were born, your own magic was already powerful and it was trying to destroy you because of the connection between you and your mother. Morwen used her magic to save your life, to fight against the power she gave to you. Morwen power then backfired against her and in her being successful in saving your life, could not save her own."

A tear rolled down Valia's cheek. Her mother had saved her life and because of that was not strong enough to save her own. Valia had not been the direct cause of Morwen's death but her mother could not let her child die.

"Lady Galadriel, why did my mother's magic not pass on to Valain first?" Valia asked as she wiped the tear away.

"We do not know, but I believe that the magic chooses the person it is passed on to." Galadriel said.

Valia smiled, "Thank you, My Lady." Valia rose to her feet, "I want to learn everything I can."

"Only if you make me this one promise." Galadriel said, in the short time that she had known Valia Galadriel loved her like her own. Valia was a smart and caring young woman and Galadriel saw a lot of herself in Valia.

Valia nodded. "When you learn the true extent of your powers do not believe _you_ are all powerful, it will destroy you." Galadriel warned.

"I promise." Valia said.

"We will begin your training tomorrow." Galadriel said.

* * *

"Again." Galadriel ordered.

Valia sighed and lifted her hands in front of her.

"Concentrate, think about pushing the water." Galadriel said as she watched Valia.

A soft blue light was emitted from her fingertips and the water began to ripple, but then it stopped.

Valia sighed and fell to the ground. "I can't…" she began.

"Yes, you can! Concentrate!" Galadriel pressed her fingertips to her temple. Galadriel knelt beside Valia.

"Is there someone you would do anything to protect?" Valia nodded. "Then protect them."

Valia looked up at her and then stood up and raised her arms. The blue light began to glow around her fingertips, the water rippled. The light grew stronger, shining from both of her hands, and the water rushed in a growing wave that crashed into the opposite shore and rushed into the trees.

Galadriel stood in shock, she had never expected Valia to be able to push the wave clear across the lake and up into the trees. "Magnificent child." Galadriel said.

Valia smiled, "Thank you."

Months flew by as Valia continued her training with Galadriel. Arwen stood by Galadriel's side and watched Valia's progress so she could tell her father what Valia had learned. Valia had learned to use the elements around her to protect her, she had learned to use her magic to heal and to wound, and how to manipulate the senses of others.

Valia mounted her horse and smiled down at Galadriel and Celeborn, who had welcomed her into Lothlorien and taught her of her past and her true magic ability.

"My Lady, and My Lord, thank you for all that you have done for me in the past months. I look forward to seeing you both again."

"Good luck to you Lady Valia. You are a magnificent young elf." Celeborn said.

"Goodbye child, I too look forward to seeing you again. Keep learning and always remember our promise." Galadriel said.

She said goodbye to her granddaughter, Arwen and then Valia and Arwen rode off through the woods.

* * *

Legolas paced the floor of the great hall. "She should have been back months ago."

"Son, she is in Lothlorien, she is safe." Thranduil said.

Elindir came running in the hall. "Lady Valia is home." He said breathless. Legolas took off running through the hall and out to the back.

He saw her, on her black horse, bolting to him. She came to a stop, and a servant to the reins of the horse. She raced into Legolas' arms.

"Valia! Oh, I've missed you so much, my princess."

"Legolas, I've missed you too." Valia said before Legolas captured her lips with his own.

When they parted Thranduil said, "Mirkwood has missed it's Lady, and my son has missed his princess, I have missed my daughter."

Valia smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "I have missed my home, and your son, and you." She said as she hugged him.

Valia ate dinner with her family and then retired to her chambers. Valia was at her balcony when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called.

It was Thranduil. "You were quiet during dinner Valia, what is troubling you? Do you not enjoy being home?" He asked as he came to stand beside her.

Valia sighed. "No, I love Mirkwood, and I have missed it and you and Legolas very much, but there is something that is troubling me."

"What is it?"

"Why did you and my father, Legolas and my brother, hide my power from me? Why did you hide the fact that my mother died trying to protect me from my own magic?" Valia said, tears rolling down her cheek.

Thranduil sighed as he pulled Valia into his arms. "We did not want you to blame yourself for Morwen's death. Morwen knew what might happen, it was her worst fear, and it came true. Your magic was too powerful at your young age, but Morwen could not let her daughter die. She wanted a daughter more than anything, and she loved you from the moment you were conceived. She gave her life to give you yours."

Valia stepped back from Thranduil and smiled weakly. "Thank you, your words have brought a peace to me that I thought I would never find. You have also been a father to me for many years, I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I have one question for you, child."

Valia looked up with questioning eyes. "Do you still love my son?"

"With my whole heart, forever."

Thranduil studied her, she was not lying, the love she had for his son was shining in her eyes. "He loves you too, he had missed you more than you can ever imagine."

Valia smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Thranduil left her chambers and soon after Legolas knocked on the door. Valia smiled at him.

"I love you princess." He said as he gathered her into his arms.

"I love you too." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I wrote my ass off these past couple of days so I could push this chapter out for my readers. I hope you enjoy! I'm working to push out chapter 21 soon so if you all review then I will hopefully have it posted by the end of the week!

Legolas ran his hand through Valia's long dark hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you stay in Lothlorien for so long my princess? I started to worry that you had found another and were not coming home to me."

Valia looked up at him, "I could never find another, and I love you so much."

"But why did you stay so long?" Legolas asked. He had missed Valia so much that it had almost been unbearable when she did not return shortly after he did from his hunting trip.

Valia looked into his eyes and realized just how much she actually meant to Legolas. She didn't know how to explain her time spent in Lothlorien. Legolas knew about her mother's power, and he knew about her own, didn't he? Valia took his hand and walked out onto the balcony with him trailing behind her.

She let go of her hand and raised hers out in front of her. The blue light began to glow from her fingertips, the trees began to shake and a wave of leaves rushed out from the treetops and flew through the air, they wiped around Valia and then back out to the field where they collided into a target that had been left in the field. The target fell to the ground in a broken heap. The leaves then returned to the trees.

The light disappeared from her hands and she turned to look at Legolas. "You discovered your powers." He whispered.

"Galadriel taught me. She told me how my mother really died, and after that, I had to learn what I was capable of. I have, and I feel like I am more connected to my mother this way." She touched Legolas' cheek with her fingertips. "If I hadn't learned of my own magic then I would have been home months ago, but I couldn't leave until I had learned almost everything I could."

Legolas pulled her into his arms again. "I am glad that you have discovered who you truly are my princess, but I have missed you terribly."

Valia smiled at him. "I know Legolas, I have missed you too. Do not ever doubt my love for you. I will love you my entire lifetime and far beyond that."

"I am sorry I doubted your love for me my princess, I love you too." Legolas said then kissed her forehead.

Valia smiled and then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Legolas tightened his arms around Valia's body, helping her press her body against his.

The sun had already set making the room almost completely dark except for the faint glow from the moon. The moon shined against Valia's skin and as Legolas looked at her his desire for her started growing inside of him.

They loved each other, but Legolas was unsure if she would be intimate with him without being married to him. He held her tight against his chest and kissed her again.

"Stay with me tonight." Valia said as she leaned her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck.

Legolas pulled her into her bedroom. "I will be back, I promise." He said as he kissed her lips quickly and then exited the room. Valia breathed deeply and then pulled a light green nightgown from her wardrobe and quickly changed.

She sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Legolas to return. A few minutes later the door of her chambers opened and Legolas came in, wearing only a loose pair of pants. He shut the door behind him and his breath caught when he saw his beautiful princess sitting on her bed.

Her dark hair fell around her shoulders and her nightgown clung to her shoulders and her breasts. He took a calming breath and reminded himself to contain his desire; she only wanted him to stay the night with her.

Valia stood and walked into Legolas' open arms. She held him tightly and then pulled him with her to the large bed. She slid under the covers and Legolas followed and sat up against the pillows. Valia snuggled closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed his thumb his small circles.

Valia soon fell asleep against his shoulder. Legolas smiled down at her, kissed the top of her head, and then closed his own eyes.

In the morning Valia opened her eyes to find she was alone in her room. She sat up on the bed and her fears that Legolas had left her in the middle of the night dissipated when he walked back in from the balcony.

"Good morning princess." He said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips.

Valia smiled, his chest was still bare. "Let's get ready; my father will be waiting for us for breakfast."

Valia nodded and Legolas helped her stand from the bed. "I will meet you downstairs." He said as he kissed her lips again and went to his own chambers.

Valia sighed and flopped back down on her bed. She giggled and then sat up on her elbows. She was home, and nothing had changed between her and Legolas, they had grown closer from their time apart. They had both missed each other so much; Valia knew she could never be apart from Legolas for long periods of time again.

Valia dressed quickly, and pulled her hair back away from her face with a pin. Valia raced downstairs and met Legolas at the bottom of the stairs.

Thranduil smiled as he watched his son and Valia walk in the dining room together. Legolas helped Valia into her chair and then sat across from her.

"How was your first night back in Mirkwood, Valia?" Thranduil asked.

Valia smiled and glanced across the table at Legolas. He smiled and looked down at his plate. Thranduil did not miss this exchange. "It was wonderful, I'm very glad to be home." She said as she lifted her glass and took a sip from the glass.

"That's good, Calandune has missed you. He will not let anyone ride him. Elindir has tried, but he always shakes him off." Thranduil said.

Valia laughed and continued to eat her breakfast. When she was done she excused herself from Thranduil and Legolas and raced down to the stables.

Legolas looked at his father after Valia left and smiled. "You spent the night in her chambers last night, did you not?" Thranduil asked.

"I did, nothing happened, we only slept together in the same room." Legolas said.

"I am not accusing you, my son. I already knew you did. I wanted to speak with you last night and when I went to your chambers you were not there. I could only assume that you were with Valia."

"What did you want to talk to me about father?" Legolas asked.

"I was merely wondering when you were going to make her your bride."

"I was hoping sometime soon." Legolas said.

Thranduil reached under the table and pulled out a small pouch. "This was your mother's, I gave it to her when I asked her to be my bride. I would be honored to see it on Valia's hand."

Legolas took the pouch and pulled out a beautiful ring with a large diamond set in the middle and smaller sapphires set around the band. "Thank you father."

Valia entered the stables and went straight to Calandune's stable. She opened the door and he neighed happily upon seeing her.

"Hello Calandune, I've miss you, have you missed me?" Valia asked and she rubbed between his eyes.

He nudged her with his nose. She went and found her bridle for him and put it over his face. She led him by his reins out of his stable and he stood still as she went to get her saddle.

Elindir stopped her. "Please allow me Lady Valia." he said as he lifted the saddle and placed it on Calandune's back.

"I heard Calandune would not let you ride him." Valia said as she stood beside Elindir as he tightened the saddle.

"He only wanted you, everyone and everything here in Mirkwood My Lady has missed you. You are the pride of the court."

"Don't flatter me Elindir; you are one of my closest friends." Valia said as she stepped closer to Elindir and Calandune's back.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you Valia, I was only telling the truth." Elindir said and then looked at the opening of the stables and greeted Legolas. "Hello."

"Good morning Elindir." he said as he grabbed the saddle for his own horse and went and saddled his dark brown horse. Valia mounted Calandune and Legolas mounted his horse.

He smiled at Valia, "He's a fast one, do you think you can handle him?" Legolas asked.

"Of course I can." Valia responded and then took off through the doors of the stable and into the open field.

Legolas smiled down at Elindir who smirked back. "She's a free spirit."

"She always has been." Legolas said and then raced after Valia.

Valia looked behind her and saw Legolas racing after her and she slowed. Legolas caught up to her and they cantered beside each other. Legolas tilted his head to the side and sped up in front of Valia. She followed Legolas down to the stream and they dismounted and let the horses drink.

"Valia," he said as he watched her remove her slippers and lift her dress to her knees and walk into the crystal clear water. She turned and smiled at him. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed and stepped out of the water and came into Legolas' arms. "You are more than beautiful though, you are smart, and powerful, witty, and calm. You are poised and elegant; you are everything I could ever hope for in a bride."

Valia looked up into his eyes and then down at his hand that he held out between them. Valia gasped as she looked at the gorgeous ring that Legolas held between his fingers. "Legolas..." she whispered.

"Will you be my bride Valia? Will you truly and rightfully be the Princess of Mirkwood, with me forever?" Legolas asked her, all the love he had for her shined in his eyes.

Valia covered her mouth with her hand, tears coming to her eyes. "I would be honored to be your bride Legolas."

Legolas slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to him. He spun her around as he kissed her lips. He set her back on her feet but did not part from her lips.

When he did he smiled down at her and she smiled back at her. They mounted their horses and followed the trail back through the woods and to the field.

When they reached the stable they removed their horses' saddles and head gear and brushed them down. Legolas took Valia's hand and they walked together back up to the palace.

Thranduil watched from his balcony, he saw the ring glittering on her finger and smiled. Legolas had asked her to be his bride, and she had said yes. Valia would now be a true princess, and Thranduil could not have been happier.

Valia had always made Legolas happy, even in her own sadness. He had always loved her, from the time Valia had been a small girl. She would now be his bride and they would make each other happy forever.

Thranduil left the balcony and met Valia and Legolas in the hall. He nodded to his son and he smiled at Valia.

"Father, Valia and I wish to be married." Legolas said,

"Congratulations son and congratulations to you Valia." Thranduil said.

Valia rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I am honored to have you officially part of the family."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I am terribly sorry for how long it has taken me to write this chapter and post it on . I hit a horrible writer's block and I just couldn't think of how to get the ball rolling forward. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it. It is not exactly what I had in mind, but I like the way it turned out. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster and harder I will work on getting the next chapter posted! :) **

**XOXO, AxlsAngel90  
**

Valia stood in front of her mirror and swished her dress around. The beautiful white silk dress clung elegantly to her chest and waist and fell to the floor, pooling around her white slippers. Larien smiled at her as she looked at Valia through the mirror.

"You look just like your mother," she said as she fixed the last touches on Valia's hair. Larien went to Valia's wardrobe and came back. She opened the wooden box and pulled out a thin silver crown that was adorned with tiny shimmering crystals. Valia bent down slightly and Larien placed the crown on her head.

"This was the crown your mother wore on her wedding day," Larien said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "She would be so very proud of you, Valia."

Valia turned and hugged Larien tightly. "Thank you, Larien. You have always been a friend to me and brought comfort to me."

There was a knock on the door and they separated so Larien could open the door. Elindir walked in and Valia rushed to his arms.

"You look magnificent Valia." He said as he stepped back from her. "Are you ready to become a wife?"

Valia nodded and hugged Larien one last time before she departed the room ahead of them. Elindir held out his arm for Valia to take. She took it and glanced behind her at her mother's portrait. "I love you mother." She whispered and then smiled at Elindir.

They exited her chambers and Elindir shut the door behind them. He led her down the stairs and to the entrance of the grand ball room. Two guards opened the doors to reveal the ballroom filled with elves from Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. Elindir turned to face Valia, knelt down and kissed the back of her hand and then stood and stepped away from her.

Valia turned back to face the front of the ballroom. Legolas stood beside his father dressed in a white tunic, Thranduil was dressed in silver robes.

Valia smiled as she caught Legolas' eyes and she slowly walked to the love of her life. When she reached Legolas he took her hands in his own and they turned to face King Thranduil.

"Elves of Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien I am honored to have you here on the glorious day to witness the marriage of Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Lady Valia Veweneth Narethan." Thranduil smiled as he stepped aside and stood beside his son. Galadriel stepped forward from the Valia's side and stood in front of the couple.

She smile lovingly at Valia. She took both of their hands in hers and the blue light began to spread from Galadriel's hands into Valia's and Legolas'. When the light had completely encompassed their hands Galadriel spoke. "Do you Prince Legolas Greenleaf swear to honor and protect your bride from this day forward? Do you swear to love her and cherish her through the good and the bad, through the happiness and the despair that may come?"

"I do." Legolas' voice rang out across the silent hall proudly. The blue light surrounding his hands faded.

"Do you Lady Valia Veweneth Narethan swear to honor and love your husband from this day forward? Do you swear to give yourself fully to him and love him through the good and the bad, through the happiness and the despair that may come?"

"I do." Valia's own voice was not as loud as Legolas' as she was fighting back her tears of joy. The light around Valia's hands faded also.

"Elves of Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien I give to you Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Princess Valia Veweneth Narethan Greenleaf." Galadriel said as she let go of their hands and the light disappeared.

Everyone applauded the couple as Legolas took Valia in his arms and gently kissed her lips.

They walked through the crowd and out to the gardens and the lawn. They stood side by side, husband and wife, as they were greeted first by the elves of Mirkwood and then Rivendell and Lothlorien. Finally King Thranduil came and embraced them both and wished them both eternal happiness. Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen congratulated the prince and princess. Lastly Galadriel appeared with her husband Celeborn by her side. Celeborn hugged Valia and then Legolas.

Galadriel smiled at Valia. "You look beautiful, my child. Congratulations, may you always be a light to your people and to you Legolas, I give my best to you. Protect and love this woman forever, she is very special and dear to me."

"As she is to me Queen Galadriel. I have loved her all the time I have known her and I will love her forever." Legolas said, bringing tears of joy to Valia's eyes.

Legolas led her into the ballroom and swept her into his arms as music began to play. He twirled her around the floor, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his. By the end of the evening Legolas had watched his new wife the entire evening and wanted nothing more than to take her up to their chamber. Their chamber; it was no longer just his, Thranduil had ordered Valia's things to be moved to Legolas' rooms since they were officially married now.

Legolas smiled as he watched Valia politely excuse herself from one of the guests and make her way over to him and his father. Legolas wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her lips softly.

"If you will excuse us father, I wish to spend time alone with my new bride," Legolas said.

Thranduil gave Legolas a knowing smile and hugged Valia tightly before Legolas took Valia's hand and led her to the doors and up to their chambers; away from the noise and crowd of elves.

Legolas picked Valia up at the top of the stairway and carried her down the long hallway. He pushed open the door with his foot and carried her into their bedroom. He set her on her feet and softly kissed her lips.

"I'm finally your princess," Valia whispered as they parted from each other's lips.

"You've always been my princess, Valia," Legolas stated firmly. "Now all of Middle Earth will know."

Valia smiled and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. Legolas wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed her body to his. Valia moaned softly into the kiss as Legolas' fingertips trailed down Valia's back, unfastening the small buttons of her dress. Valia tugged on Legolas' tunic and swiftly removed it; their lips parting only to allow the fabric to slide between them.

When the last articles of clothing were removed Legolas and Valia fell onto the large bed in a tangle of limbs.

When Valia opened her eyes the next morning Legolas was still sleeping peacefully beside her. She was tucked underneath his right arm with her head resting in the dip of his shoulder. Valia placed soft kisses across Legolas' chest and up his neck, along his jaw, and then finally kissed him on his lips.

Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Good morning, Princess."

Valia smiled and kissed his lips again. "Good morning, my love."

It was Legolas' turn to smile as he pushed Valia's hair back with his hand. Valia leaned into his touch.

They both sighed when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Legolas called, his voice thick with desire as he looked at his wife's naked body laying beside his.

"Elindir, your father has sent me to give you a message."

"Come in." Legolas sighed as he pulled Valia tight to his chest and made sure her petite body was covered with the sheet.

Elindir slowly opened the door and stepped just inside the bedroom. "Legolas, My Lady," he bowed, addressed Legolas and Valia. "Mithrandir and another visitor arrived early this morning with a very foul creature; King Thranduil wishes that you would join him and the visitor for a discussion on what should be done with this creature."

Legolas ran a hand through his hair as he nodded to Elindir. "Please tell my father I will be down shortly."

Elindir shut the door behind him as he exited the room and Legolas turned his full attention to his beautiful blue-eyed wife.

After making love Legolas and Valia dressed and made their way down the stairs and to the dining hall where Elindir stood waiting by the doors; a knowing smile plastered across his face as he watched Legolas guide Valia into the room.

"Did you have a nice wedding night?" Elindir joked with Legolas after Valia had passed.

Legolas smirked. "I have the most beautiful and amazing women in all of Middle Earth, what do you think?"

Elindir chuckled as he looked to see Valia standing a few feet away waiting for the two of them to join her. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the far end of the table where King Thranduil, Mithrandir, and a dark-haired man sat talking quietly together.

"Legolas, Valia, I would like you to meet Aragorn Elessar, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. Aragorn, this is my son Legolas Greenleaf, and his newly married wife, Valia Veweneth Narethan Greenleaf." Thranduil made the proper introductions and Legolas and Aragorn shook hands before Legolas, Valia, and Elindir seated themselves at the table.

"Son, Aragorn and Mithrandir have brought with them very disturbing news. The One Ring has been lost. Aragorn has brought with him Gollum, who is less of a hobbit and more of a creature now, but believes he knows who has the ring."

"Why have you brought this creature here to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked.

"Mithrandir is certain that a magic ring of a hobbit friend of his is the One Ring; the ring that Gollum found many years ago. I have brought him here because I know that he will be guarded and kept locked away here."

Legolas nodded and Thranduil looked at his son. "My son, I am giving you complete control of our army. I want you in charge."

Valia paled at the thought of Legolas being in the army. She had lost her brother and father to the army, protecting Mirkwood, and she knew she could lose Legolas too.

Legolas noticed Valia's mild distress and placed as gentle kiss on her temple. "Do not worry my princess, I am not leaving Mirkwood. I will be here with you."

Valia smiled as Legolas' gentle words calmed her distress slightly. Valia and the others enjoyed a nice meal together before Legolas and Elindir went to organize Gollum's chamber that would be constantly guarded.

Valia excused herself from the table and made her way out to the beautiful flower gardens.

"May I openly ask a question, King Thranduil?" Aragorn asked as he leaned back in his chair and watched Thranduil as his gaze followed Valia out of the door and outside.

Thranduil nodded. "Lady Valia, her lineage is traceable through Mirkwood correct?" Thranduil nodded again. "Then where does her history take her? She does not resemble the elves of Mirkwood, but rather those of Rivendell."

Thranduil smiled. "Lady Valia is a direct descendant of Ainur, Valia's mother, Morwen was the daughter of Elrond's uncle, who was killed in battle. Morwen was trained in Rivendell, until she saw a vision of her husband, Mywiel and came here to Mirkwood."

"Then Valia too has the powers of the Ainur?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, while I have not witnessed them myself, Valia has recently spent a great length of time in Lorien, learning to master her powers," Thranduil responded.

"May I speak to her?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course, Aragorn, I am sure Valia will be most pleased to speak to you. I shall warn you though, Lady Arwen is a dear friend of Lady Valia's."

Aragorn smiled as he stood and went out to the gardens in search of Valia. He found her sitting on a stone bench with all sorts of brightly colored flowers floating in the air around her.

"Your magic is beautiful Lady Valia," Aragorn said, announcing his presence as he approached her.

Valia smiled at Aragorn. "You are one of the Dunedain, Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Aragorn nodded as he set on a bench across from Valia. "How did you know that?"

"Very few Dunedain travel through Mirkwood, if any at all. You came with Mithrandir, so I assume that you are on friendly terms with the other elven realms."

Aragorn nodded. "I have lived in Rivendell much of my life. I am in love with a lady in Rivendell."

"Arwen," Valia said softly.

"You know her?"

"She is a very close friend of mine, and surprisingly a distant relative. Arwen is very dear to me, Aragorn. She is one of my few friends. Please do not do anything to cause her heartache or harm."

"I would never dream of it." Aragorn paused and then smiled at Valia. "I was made aware this morning that there was a wedding celebration last night. Congratulations, Princess. I wish you thousands of years of happiness."

"And it will be given to her," Legolas said as he walked through the gate and approached Valia and Aragorn. "Anything she wants, on a silver platter."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I wrote this as fast as I could, so I apologize for any errors.**

As the days past by the south of Mirkwood grew very dark and very dangerous. The War of the Ring had officially begun after the south of Mirkwood was attacked.

Now, Elindir was gone with the army most days patrolling the forest to unsure the people of Mirkwood were safe. Legolas was commanding a small group of troops to guard Gollum and had ordered Valia to remain inside or on the castle grounds.

Valia had been cooped up in the castle for so long that she could not stand it anymore. She pulled on a heavy dark green cloak that was lined with black fur inside and along the edge of the hood. Valia pulled the cloak tight around herself as she made her way to the stable.

Calandune whined from his stall and Valia walked over to him, greeting him with a smile and a pat on his head. He snorted and shook his head, blowing his hot breath in her face. Valia laughed and stroked his mane.

Valia led him out of his stale and guided him over to the grooming area. Calandune followed her enthusiastically. Valia gave him a piece of sugar and then began to brush him. Occasionally giving him treats. When she was finished brushing him she led him back to his stale.

He stomped his feet and neighed softly at Valia when she closed his door. "I know, my darling Calandune, I've missed you too. I promise we will go riding as soon as Legolas tells us it is safe."

"That may not be for a long time, my princess." Legolas said as he entered the stable.

"Oh, Legolas, I thought this would never happen to Mirkwood." Valia rushed into Legolas' open arms. "We were safe here; Sauron's minions had not dared to enter our forest. Legolas I cannot lose you too. You are all I have."

Being cooped up in the castle had been harder on Valia than Legolas have believed it would be. Valia could not hold back her tears and they slid down her cheeks. Legolas pulled her close to his chest; it hurt him to see her upset and crying.

"My princess nothing is going to happen to me. Why do you think I am not on out in the forest with Elindir? Father and I have already discussed the fear and anxiety you might have if I were to leave the castle grounds."

"Legolas you are a smart warrior and an expert bowman and swordsman, but that doesn't aid in stopping my fear of losing you. I would be lost without you, my love."

"I know, Valia. I would be lost without you, too." Legolas held her tighter and pressed his lips to her head.

Their moment alone was interrupted when a young soldier ran into the stable. "Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas! Gollum has escaped!"

Legolas and Valia both gasped. Legolas gripped Valia's arms and turned to look at her. "Adan will escort you back to the palace. Please stay their Valia. It is well guarded, Gollum would not have gone there. I will return as soon as I can. We must find him."

Legolas released Valia and unsheathed his sword for protection as he began to leave the stable.

"Legolas!" Valia called as she rushed forward. She kissed him passionately on his lips. "Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. I promise I will be careful. We must try and find Gollum." Legolas said before her turned to Adan. "Make sure she reaches the palace safely. Instruct the other guards that she is to remain in the palace walls."

Adan nodded and Legolas kissed Valia's lips quickly before he rushed off to find his soldiers and Gollum. Adan escorted Valia back inside the palace and she raced off in search of Thranduil.

Thranduil was waiting for Valia in the expansive library. He opened his arms and Valia rushed into them, tears already streaming down her face.

"Oh, Thranduil! What will I do? I cannot lose him!"

"You will not lose him, Valia. Legolas is strong; your love for each other is strong. You two will be able to withstand anything."

"What are you hinting at, Thranduil?"

"Upon his return to the palace, Legolas will be packing to leave for Rivendell. Lord Elrond is holding a council. The ring has been found; now the people of Middle Earth must determine what is to be done with it. Valia you will travel with Legolas and Elindir to Rivendell. I think it would be best if you remain in Rivendell for a while."

"Thranduil I will not leave you alone, if Legolas must leave." Valia couldn't imagine leaving her beloved father-in-law behind when the war was raging just in the south.

"Valia, Rivendell will be safer that Mirkwood. I'm not telling you to stay away forever. Just for awhile. Arwen will be there, it would be good for you to have a friend if Legolas must leave. But we do not know yet, my daughter."

Thranduil hugged Valia tight. "If Legolas will be returning to Mirkwood, please by all means, return with him. You are the brightest star that shines in all of Mirkwood, Princess. Our people love you, you will be missed if you stay in Rivendell."

Valia pulled away from Thranduil and gave him a weak smile. She needed to busy herself with something while Legolas was away. Her mind was racing with images of an injured or dead Legolas, or Elindir, or any of her beloved soldiers.

Valia excused herself from the room and made her way quickly to her chambers she shared with Legolas. Valia shut the door behind her and leaned on it, exhaling her breath loudly. Valia banged her head against the door, keeping her eyes on the room; searching for something to busy herself with.

Larien had come in shortly after Legolas and Valia had awoke to make the bed. She had also taken Valia and Legolas' dirty clothes.

Valia sighed, pushing off the door. There was nothing that would ease her anxiety except for Legolas. The comfort and safety of his arms is what Valia ached for.

She walked out to the balcony and looked out at the trees. Most were beautiful evergreens, but a few trees had lost their leaves.

Valia spread her hands in front of her, the pale blue light glowing from them. The trees began to shake as tears streamed down Valia's cheeks. The leaves that had fallen onto the forest floor erupted from the tops of the evergreens in a cloud of reds, yellows, and oranges.

The leaves swirled around together before slicing through the air and the down into the trees. They carved a violent path as they sliced small branches from the trees.

Valia's hot tears were still flowing freely down her face and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. The door banged against the wall behind Valia but her blurry eyes were trained on the forest in front of her; her whole body was glowing with the pale blue light.

Strong arms circled around Valia's waist and she was turned around. The leaves flew back out of the trees and into a cloud in the sky. Legolas moved his arms to her face and pushed her damp hair from her eyes.

He gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, gathering her tears. "Valia, my princess, please calm down. Tell me what has you so upset," Legolas said soothingly as he cradled Valia's face in his hands.

Valia took a shaky breath and very slowly the light began to fade from her body and then finally from her hands. She locked eyes with Legolas. "I can't lose you, too. Legolas I would be lost without you. The war has begun and will only get worse before it is over. I'm not stupid, I know you are going to have to play your part in the war, and I'm smart enough to know I can't stop you from playing your part. But that doesn't mean I have to accept it or that knowing all this makes me feel any better about it."

Valia took another shaky breath and paused, staring at Legolas' eyes hoping he could see all of her love for him shining in her own eyes. "I could not stay in Middle Earth without you."

Legolas pulled her closer to him; breaking their eye contact so he could cradle Valia to his chest. He understood Valia's distress. She had lost her father and her brother in battle, Valia would not be able to recover from losing her husband also. It broke Legolas' heart to see her in such pain, knowing that she was right. He was going to play whatever part he needed to play in the War of the Ring.

"My princess, I promise no matter what happens, I will always come back to you. I will never leave you alone, Valia. I love you more than anything, you know that too."

Valia smiled softy and Legolas was pleased to see her smile again. Her happiness fueled his happiness. "I know, my love," Valia whispered before she kissed Legolas' lips passionately.

"We will be leaving for Rivendell in the morning." Legolas told her.

She nodded. "I know, your father told me. He's also told me I am to stay in Rivendell if you must leave." Valia was hoping Legolas would disagree with his father and order Valia to remain here. She wasn't that lucky.

"I think that is a wise idea. You will be safer in Rivendell, farther away from the war."

"Legolas, how can you agree with your father? Are you willing to leave him here alone?"

"My father is not and will not be alone, Princess. He is a skilled warrior, he will be fine." Legolas kissed the tip of her nose. "All will be fine."

Valia smiled half-heartedly at him. She didn't believe him; the uneasy feeling in her stomach didn't ease with his words. Something wasn't right and something was going to happen. Maybe not right away, but Valia could sense it; she could feel it.

Maybe staying in Rivendell was a good idea. Valia would have time to talk with Lord Elrond about the war. Hopefully, he could help ease her distress.

**Review Please! Let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The only words I can think of are EPIC FAIL! I have no apologies for my horrible updating skills.**

**I am a terrible fan fiction author, but I am an A student in college.**

**My fall semester of my junior year has just ended. I will have a few weeks to write as much**

**as I can as fast as I can. I cranked this chapter out in one day. Thankfully my boyfriend is addicted to Call of Duty**

**and left me alone while I wrote this chapter.**

**I have not looked it over for errors in my haste to post it on here. So please excuse my mistakes.**

**Thanks to Aranel Mereneth for kicking my butt into gear with your PM! **

**Finally my simply Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, it's Tolkien's, not mine. Obviously. **

Chapter 22

Valia, Legolas, Elindir, and their small band of guards had traveled quickly through Mirkwood on their way to Rivendell. It was the third day of their trip and they expected to be in Rivendell by nightfall. Calandune was becoming restless underneath Valia so she stopped next to the small stream of water. Legolas quickly halted his own horse, dismounted, and helped Valia down from her own horse.

Valia removed Calandune's bridle so he could drink while she stretched her legs. The other guards watched the horses while Elindir stayed a few yards away from the Prince and Princess as they walked through the woods.

"I'm so worried something bad is going to happen, Legolas," Valia said. "I just cannot ignore this premonition is have."

Legolas stopped walking and grabbed Valia's hands gently. He pulled her close to him and trailed his hands up her arms. He cupped her face with his hands and brushed his thumbs over her soft, creamy cheeks.

"Valia, I wish with all my heart and soul I could make your worry vanish, but I cannot. I cannot promise something will not happen. But – I can promise you that I will come home. I will come back to you and we will spend eternity together."

Valia rested her head against her husband's chest and sighed. Legolas pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling her wonderful scent as he did.

He would miss her. He would miss her terribly. Other than the few times Valia had traveled to Rivendell or Lorien, Legolas had always been with her. She was a part of his life – a part of him.

Legolas wrapped his arms tighter around Valia knowing moments like these could be coming to an end for a while. There was a strong possibility he could be leaving for a very long time. Thranduil had warned him. He had also warned Legolas not to tell Valia.

As much as Legolas hated keeping something from his other half, he could not bring himself to break her either. And that is exactly what the news of her husband leaving would do. Valia had overcome a lot in her young life, but she had experienced great pain. Legolas did not have the heart to cause her any more.

Elindir had kept his distance while the royal couple had shared their intimate moment alone, but he could not wait any longer.

"My prince, I am afraid we must depart. We must reach Rivendell by nightfall," Elindir said as he walked closer to the elven couple.

Legolas nodded and led Valia back to the horses. Valia quickly took a drink of the cool spring water before mounting Calandune. Legolas brought his horse up next to her and leaned over kissing her on her lips.

Valia smiled and winked at Legolas before taking off through the forest.

"Prince Legolas, I do not recommend the Princess to travel very far ahead of her guard," Adan said.

"Then I suggest we catch up to her." Legolas took off after Valia.

She had not gone very fast, knowing she should not travel alone, and Legolas easily caught up to her. They raced one behind the other for a long time with the guard traveling behind them until they reached the very edges of Rivendell.

By sunset the traveling party had reached the river. Across the river Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan were waiting for them. Valia lifted her hands and the blue light began to glow from her fingertips.

The other elves watched in awe as the water stopped flowing and slowly parted until the horses could walk across a shallow strip of water. Once they had crossed the light disappeared from Valia's fingertips and the water rushed together, flowing full force downstream.

Arwen greeted Valia with a huge smile. "It has been too long since your wedding my dear friend. I wish we were not meeting on these terms."

"As do I, good friend. I have missed you." Valia turned her attention to the twins who were talking in whispers to Legolas and Elindir. "It's nice to see you too trouble makers again, Elladan, Elrohir. Are you too busy talking war with my husband to great the Princess of Mirkwood?"

The twins smiled sheepishly before greeting Valia. The large group of friends laughed and talked the whole way to the castle like there was not a worry in the world.

Once they reached the gates of the castle it was an entirely different case. The elves fell silent as they entered the somber grounds. The elves that were milling about the grounds were quiet and subdued. Rivendell was not its usual happy place.

Even the trees knew the impending Council of Elrond was about to bring a great loss and the start of the war for Rivendell and Mirkwood.

The elves dismounted from their horses and a group of young stable hands came to take the horses to be fed and groomed. Legolas kissed Valia quickly before whispering in her ear.

"I will see you before dinner my Princess. I love you."

"And I love you, Legolas." Valia couldn't keep her growing sadness from her voice and Legolas frowned.

"Do not be sad, Valia. I am not going away forever. I must meet with Elrond before the council tomorrow. I will see you before dinner, I promise."

Valia nodded and smiled weakly at her husband. Legolas kissed her passionately before departing with the twins and Elindir, leaving Arwen and Valia alone.

"You look like you've already lost him, Valia," Arwen stated softly as she placed her hand on Valia shoulder. "Do not have so little hope in our people yet, my friend."

"I have hope in our people, Arwen, but I cannot shake this overwhelming feeling that something bad is going to happen. I could not remain in Middle Earth without Legolas."

Arwen enveloped Valia in a tight hug that Valia returned. "I could not stay here without Aragorn, either. We will make it through this war together, Valia. Legolas and Aragorn are strong, they will survive whatever this war brings."

Arwen unwrapped her arms from around Valia and smiled at her. Valia smiled back as they began to walk toward the gardens. It had always been their place to talk and relax together.

Valia knew Arwen was right. Legolas was an extremely skilled fighter, she had been trained with him – she knew. Nonetheless, Valia still worried for her husband's safety.

The minutes crawled as Arwen and Valia waited for dinner. Valia entertained them by showing Arwen her ability to manipulate the plants and weaved a beautiful crown of dark red roses. Valia, just for laughs, made the crown float across the space between the two princesses and had it land gracefully on Arwen's head.

Arwen giggled and reached up to delicately touch the soft rose petals. "They would laugh at me if I wore it to dinner, but I do not care. It is beautiful, Valia. Your magic is beautiful."

Valia blushed. "Thank you, Arwen."

Valia jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, but smiled when she turned and saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of her husband. She stood to wrap her arms around him and he embraced her eagerly.

"Elladan told me you have your own chambers here and Elrond informed me that is where we would be staying. Would you like to show me the way, Princess?"

Valia nodded, then turned to bid Arwen goodbye until dinner, but she was already gone. Valia noticed her a few yards away walking with Aragorn and smiled.

They were both spending every last moment they could with the ones they loved the most. Legolas wrapped his arm around Valia's waist and walked with her through the halls of the castle.

"They were my mother's chambers when she lived here in Rivendell. I left them the same as they were when I first came here, but Arwen suggested I make them my own at our wedding. I gave her some ideas and told her to have it fixed. I have not seen the changes."

"Then it shall be a surprise to both of us," Legolas said as Valia stopped in front of a large wooden door.

Legolas opened the door and stood to the side to allow Valia to enter first. She gasped as she entered her chambers and took in the beautiful changes Arwen had made. The cream floor and walls and the golden ceiling had remained the same, but the accents and furniture had changed. The giant wardrobe still remained against the wall, but the bed had been replaced. It was now a much larger wooden bed with an intricately carved leaf pattern on the headboard. The bedding and curtains were a deep emerald green color and a huge white rug had been placed in front of the archway to the balcony.

"It is beautiful, Valia," Legolas whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Valia leaned into his comforting touch and felt her body relax. Legolas trailed kisses down her neck and slowly undid the buttons of her dress.

"Let me take your troubles away, Valia," Legolas whispered in between kisses and the fabric of his wife's dress fluttered to the ground.

Valia twisted in his arms and placed a smoldering kiss on his lips. Legolas pulled Valia as close to his body as she could physically be.

Until dinner Valia and Legolas lost themselves in each other's arms. There was no war, there was no fear – it was just the two of them and all of their love for each other.

After dinner Legolas and Valia returned to their chambers to lose themselves in each other's arms before the Council of Elrond would decide their fate in the morning.

8888888

Valia paced the halls nervously. The Council of Elrond had been going on for hours now and Valia was growing increasingly restless.

She almost screamed when a young elf approached her. "Princess Valia, Lord Elrond requests your presence at the pavilion.

Valia nodded and followed the young elf to the council. The representatives from all of the regions of Middle Earth were milling about the area, preparing to leave.

Preparing to leave. Valia's heart sank to her chest. Valia's eyes darted around the council until her eyes rested on Legolas. He was talking to Elindir, but seemed to sense her presence because he looked up to meet her gaze.

He did not smile. Valia's could feel her heart breaking. She didn't feel her feet moving, but suddenly she was by her husband's side. She could feel Legolas' strong arm circle around her waist. Valia could feel his warm lips against her cheek, but she could not see. The world around her was fading into a blur. Tears threatened to fall as Adan swiftly walked to stand in front of them.

He bowed and then turned to Legolas. "Your horse is ready, my Prince."

Elindir flinched as he looked at Valia, who was visibly shaking now. "Thank you, Adan," Elindir said tersely. "I can handle things from here."

Adan looked at his feet before retreating. Elindir glanced at Valia and nodded to Legolas. "I'll leave you two alone," he glanced around at the large crowd of people. "Or as alone as you can be."

Legolas watched as Elindir departed into the crowd and turned his full attention to Valia, who had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my Princess, how I wish this wasn't how things had to be. I do not wish to leave you, but it is my duty to go."

Valia nodded, but could not speak for fear of sobbing. "I do not know how long I will be gone. I must travel with the Ring Bearer to Mordor…"

Valia eyes widened and she sobbed quietly. "I will returned, love. I promise you, I will not leave you forever."

Valia nodded again before throwing her arms around Legolas' waist and sobbing into his shoulder. "I will be lost without you, Legolas."

"Valia, oh my love, I promise you I will return. I will come back to you. You are my wife, my love, my life, I could not leave you alone."

"Legolas, please be safe. Be smart and please return home to me. I will be waiting for you. I love you with everything I have. You are my world."

Legolas captured Valia's lips in a deep kiss before breaking away and holding her tightly to him.

Elrond walked up to them and greeted them. "Valia, will you be gracing Rivendell with your presence before you return to Mirkwood?"

"Yes, Thranduil wishes for me to stay here for some time since Legolas will be leaving," Valia choked on her last words.

Elindir looked down at Valia. It was apparent that Valia was fighting back a great deal of pain and heartache.

"I hate to cut your time together short, but the Fellowship must depart."

Legolas nodded to Elrond and pulled Valia tightly to his chest. "Walk with me to the gate?"

"Yes," Valia whispered. She did not trust her voice to sound strong if she spoke loudly.

They walked slowly together as they made their way to the gate. Adan was holding the reins to Legolas' silver horse.

Valia felt her throat constrict with tears and she fought the urge to beg Legolas not to go.

Mithrandir came to stand in front of the couple and Valia felt a little relief. Mithrandir would keep them all safe. "Hello, Princess Valia, it is good to see you, even under such dire circumstances."

Valia smiled weakly and nodded. Everyone always said it was good to see her and then added whatever problem they were experiencing at that moment. Valia wanted to scream, she wanted to run away.

Her world was crashing down upon her by the second and she could not repair it. Legolas was leaving. He would be gone for who knew how long and Valia could not contain her spiraling despair.

Valia did not notice Mithrandir walk away to mount his own horse, but Valia did notice Legolas' lips on hers. She blindly kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

"I will miss you, my love," Legolas vowed to her softly.

"I will miss you more than you could ever know, Legolas. Please come home as soon as you can."

"Of course, Valia. I will not be apart from you longer than I must."

Valia nodded before Legolas covered her soft mouth with his one more time. He mounted his horse and Valia joined Elrond and Arwen as Legolas and the other member of the Fellowship of the Ring departed on their journey to Mordor.

Valia watched Legolas until she could no longer see his beautiful blonde hair any longer. She excused herself politely from Arwen and Elrond before racing to her room.

The overwhelming heartache that had been eating at her completely consumed her and Valia gave in to her sobs. She screamed into the pillow and sobbed until her eyes burned and she could not produce anymore tears. But still Valia cried. Into the night Valia's soft cries echoed throughout her chambers.

Valia had lost her family to war and she could not push away the feeling that she would lose Legolas, too.


	24. Chapter 24

**So, once again I am terribly terribly slow writing and posting this chapter.**

**I have no excuses, I've been on break since December 15th, but I have been busy.**

**I wrote every chance I could, promise. **

**This chapter is very depressing to me, but it helps me lead up to the next chapter, so I hope**

**you enjoy it! - Axl'sAngel90**

Chapter 24

Valia awoke in the morning alone and cold in her room in Rivendell. It had been three months since Legolas had departed. The new year had come and with it the cold morning air of early spring, and the beautiful flowers. But Valia did not care about the gorgeous blooms.

There had been no news of the Fellowship's travels and the feeling of dread had grown inside Valia. Valia wrapped a heavy fur blanket around her shoulders and shuffled out to the balcony. She stared into the dull grey sky as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She had dreamed of death, and she feared the worst had happened or was going to happen to the Fellowship. The blurry images from her dream flashed again in her mind and Valia shook her head and closed her eyes.

The loud knock on the door caused Valia to quickly open her eyes. Valia said nothing, but continued to stare into the horizon. The door to her bedroom opened and Arwen slipped inside shutting the door behind her.

Arwen walked to Valia and stood beside her. "Valia." Arwen glanced quickly at Valia and then stared at the horizon, too. She was too afraid to look closely at her friend. Valia had lost all of her shine. She was beautiful and graceful, but Arwen had always believed Valia had naturally glowed with happiness and love. Now, she seemed lifeless – Valia's life source was gone.

"Valia," Arwen repeated her name. "You are scaring us. I think you should come eat breakfast with my brothers and I and then we can go for a ride in the forest."

Valia said nothing. Arwen waited for a long while, but Valia still remained silent. Arwen silently left Valia's room.

Arwen was surprised when Valia joined her family for breakfast. It had been the first time in over a month since Valia had come down from her room before noon. No one asked her any questions. She did not ask anyone any questions. Everyone remained silent through their meal. Valia barely touched her plate.

When the servant departed with their dirty plates, Valia finally spoke. "I want to go home."

It was not a question and it was not up for discussion. Elrond knew this. "I will arrange for my best soldiers to escort you to Mirkwood," Elrond stated.

"We will take her with our men, father," Elladan spoke up. He had at one time in his life believed he could have loved Valia, but he had realized her love for the Prince of Mirkwood was much greater than anything he could have imaged. Now, as Elladan had watched Valia spiral into nothing, he longed to have her return to her home in hopes the King of Mirkwood could restore her smile.

Elladan knew Valia loved and admired Thranduil and he desperately hoped Thranduil could heal her.

Elrond nodded to his son. "Then it is settled, Princess. When do you wish to depart?"

"As soon as the horses can be saddled and packed." Valia stood from her chair. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, but I can no longer remain in Rivendell. I must return to my home."

Elrond nodded. He was at a loss for how to talk to the Princess. She had withered before his eyes and he had been powerless to stop her. He was hoping with all his might she did not begin to yearn to leave Middle Earth – she was much too young.

Valia bowed her head. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. Arwen, I have been a terrible guest, but I love you dearly." With those last words Valia left the dining hall and went to the stable to ready Calandune herself.

Calandune whined when he saw her and stamped his feet. Valia did not smile or greet her magnificent horse. She gathered his bridle and saddle and readied her horse. A stable hand appeared and began to ready the other horses. The dark-haired elf did not speak to Lady Valia.

The people of Rivendell had also watched their beloved Lady Valia plummet into darkness. They had tried to greet her, to cheer her, and bring her happiness, but nothing helped. The stable hands had put on quite a talent show of music and singing to cheer the Lady, but they had all failed to make her smile.

After weeks of trying to bring the Princess back, the elves of Rivendell learned it was best to avoid her if at all possible, and when one had to greet the Princess, the most simple greeting as all that was required. For Lady Valia _never_ responded anyway.

Valia led Calandune out of the stable as Elladan and Elrohir approached her. The twins were the only elves that still tried to bring life back to the Princess. Elladan had secretly loved her since he had known her, and Elrohir saw her as his second sister. They had decided together to do whatever it would take to make Valia happy again.

Now, they had agreed it was best if Valia left Rivendell. Maybe the dark forests of Mirkwood, Valia's home, Legolas' home, would bring the Princess some sort of comfort. The twins could only hope.

"My Lady, we are ready to depart," Elrohir announced.

Valia mounted Calandune silently and turned him toward the east before kicking her heals into his hind quarters and flying off into the woods. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a quick glance before racing off behind the Princess. Their guard, now consisting of twenty soldiers instead of the usual traveling party of five, raced behind the Princes.

After racing at top speeds for a few hours Elladan caught up with Valia.

"My Lady, your horse needs rest and water. I suggest we rest at the next stream. I request that we also slow down to a brisk canter."

Valia instantly slowed her horse. Even if she did not speak to anyone anymore, Valia highly respected the twins. Elladan and Elrohir had not deserted her in her despair. They were her faint light in the darkness that now consumed her world.

Valia remained silent as Elladan and Elrohir rode along side of her until they reached a small creek. The group of elves dismounted from their horses to allow them to rest and drink. Valia wrapped her arms tightly around her waist before slumping down against a tree trunk.

Elladan noticed Valia and sat beside her. They remained quiet for a few minutes, the only noises were those of the forest, until Elladan spoke.

"We had hoped your time in Rivendell would help ease the torment of being separated from Legolas. I can see now that we were selfish to keep you here. We have done wrong against you Princess, and I am deeply sorry." Elladan bowed his head.

The guard was shocked when Valia responded to Elladan. "It is I who have done wrong against you, and the elves of Rivendell." Valia kept her eyes forward, trained on the giant tree that stood a few feet in front of her. "You and your people have tried many times to bring happiness to my life and I have sat back and ignored everyone's attempts. I have failed my own people for not being home when they need me the most."

"Valia," Elrohir spoke, his deep voice echoed through the trees. "You have failed no one. Your people will love you and respect you until the sun grows cold. Rivendell is your home, too. My father's people love you and respect you, your people love you. No one expects you to be anything more than who you are. Your people need you, yes, but you need your people, too. My brother is right, we have been selfish to keep you in Rivendell."

Elrohir kneeled in front of Valia, he took her hand in his own. "We had hopes that we could bring you great joy in your time of sorrow. Now that you long to go home, we are here to escort you, because we love Princess. You are family. You do not belong to one kingdom, you belong to them all Valia. You are unique, your heritage is not from just one elven realm, but from them all. Never forget who you are. You can overcome this, Legolas will return. You can survive, for your people, for your family, and for Legolas."

A tear rolled down Valia's cheek as Elrohir finished his moving speech. Valia's hand slipped from his and she was silent for a very long time before she launched herself into Elrohir's arms and cried against his shoulder.

After Valia had dried her tears and splashed her face with the cool water from the creek, the group of elves departed.

The elves reached the kingdom of Mirkwood the next day at dawn. Thranduil and Elindir were waiting for the Valia.

They were both overjoyed to have Valia home, but they both knew the pain Valia was in and how hard being away from Legolas was for her. Elindir had written Thranduil numerous times detailing Valia's actions or lack thereof, and her growing depression.

Thranduil was extremely worried about his daughter. Valia was still a very young elf, but she had experienced so much loss in her life. Thranduil was slowly beginning to believe that Valia could not handle this anymore.

He had a firm plan that if Valia was not improving in a few weeks he would send her to Lorien. Galadriel was his last hope to save Valia. He feared she would leave Middle Earth before Legolas returned.

When Valia saw Elindir and Thranduil her broken heart healed just a little. Elindir had always been a friend to Valia and Thranduil was her husband's father, but Valia had always loved and admired Thranduil. Valia was glad to see them both and could not help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She raced Calandune forward and swiftly dismounted her horse before catapulting herself into Thranduil's open arms.

He wrapped his own arms around her thin waist and breathed a sigh of relief when Valia did not break down into uncontrollable sobs. Instead Valia whispered softly, "I have missed my home and my family."

Thranduil's own heart broke when he heard Valia's whispered words. He had not meant to cause her so much pain by making her stay in Rivendell after Legolas had left. His arms tightened around her.

"You are home now my child." When Thranduil released Valia she was instantly swept up into Elindir's arms.

"It's good to have you home, Princess," Elindir stepped back from Valia and smiled at her. "Let's go get Calandune settled back into the stables and then we can meet Thranduil and the twins in the dining hall for breakfast."

Valia did not argue with Elindir and allowed him to lead her and her horse down to the stables. Elindir knew Thranduil wished to speak to the twins about Valia so as he led Valia down to the stables he looked back to watch as Elrohir, Elladan, and his King made their way towards the gardens.

The guards from Rivendell led the other horses to the stable beside the one Elindir took Valia.

Thranduil sat on one of the stone benches in the garden that was overflowing with brightly colored blossoms. Elrond's sons stood in front of him, their sorrow barely hidden in their eyes.

"You watched her drown in her own sorrow," Thranduil began. "She deteriorated before your very eyes. Valia has lost all of her shine, her light is gone. Was there nothing you could do to help her? Is there anything I will be able to do to help her?"

The brown-haired elves remained silent, contemplating their answer to the King of Mirkwood. Elladan, who had always had a soft spot for Valia, answered the King.

"At first, there were no problems. Valia would join us for meals, walks through the garden, riding trough the woods on the horses. She was happy. She would smile and laugh, but slowly the spark in her eyes wasn't as bright. Her smile wasn't as real. She became distant. We tried everything. We talked to her every day. We made sure she ate, and included her in everything we did, but eventually Valia wouldn't talk anymore, she wouldn't smile or laugh."

Elladan took a shaky breath and look Thranduil in his eyes. "She loved your son more than any one has ever loved another. Valia is truly lost without Legolas."

Elladan had the hardest time of all his family dealing with Valia's depression. He had wanted to help her the most, and there had been nothing he could do about it. "I'm so sorry that we could not take better care of Mirkwood's princess."

Thranduil stood and placed his hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Elladan, and Elrohir." Thranduil looked at Elrohir and then back at Elladan. "The two of you, your sister, and your father did every possible thing you could to help Valia. My greatest fears may have come true, Valia may not possess the will to live without Legolas here beside her."

Elindir, shocked by Thranduil's words spoke up. "Please, King Thranduil, do not lose hope or your faith in Valia's will power. She is a strong elf; I believe she will make it. She _must _survive."

"Let us talk of this no more. Please join me for breakfast." The twins followed Thranduil into the spacious room.

Valia brushed Calandune while Elindir removed his saddle and blanket. "May I speak freely, Princess?"

Valia looked up from brushing Calandune. Her voice was soft and did not have its usual happy tone. "Elindir, who are one of my oldest friends, you may always speak openly with me."

That was all she said before turning her attention back to Calandune. Valia knew what he would say to her, it is what everyone said to her.

"Valia I am deeply worried about you." His voice was tainted with obvious pain. It didn't matter.

No one understood _her _pain.

Valia never responded to anyone when they talked to her about her depression, but Valia was tired of the seeing the pity in her friend's eyes. "There is no need to worry about me, Elindir. I am perfectly alright."

He stepped toward her and took the brush from her hand. She had not realized she had been brushing the same spot over and over. "We both know that is a lie."

When Valia looked up into Elindir's eyes she saw they were burning with anger. "Don't lie to me, Valia. I've known you all your life, you might be able to hide your pain from the twins, but you cannot hide it from me."

Elindir's words touched a sensitive nerve in Valia. Valia's pain crashed into her in a torrent of unstoppable waves.

Elindir wrapped his arms around Valia's shaking shoulders. She was holding in her sobs, causing her body to shake violently, but Elindir never let go of her.

They did not speak, and Elindir did not try to console her. He stood completely still with his arms around Valia as she slowly calmed down.

"I feel like my heart is shattered. Legolas held the tiny broken pieces together with his love and his presence. Now that he is gone, all of the tiny pieces are broken again. I cannot see past the pain."

"But Princess, your heart is not shattered, Legolas is not gone forever, there is simply a very large and important piece missing. The Prince will return home to you and your heart will be whole again. It was never shattered."

Valia titled her head up. Elindir looked into her shimmering blue orbs and knew his words were true. The Princess's heart was not shattered. Valia was still alive inside.

"Let's take a walk before we join our friends and family for breakfast," Elindir suggested, but he did not wait for Valia to respond before he guided Calandune into his stall and removed his bit and bridle. He then placed his hand on Valia's back and guided her out of the barn.

They walked quietly across the green grass and to the large iron gate blocking the entrance to the garden. Valia spoke as Elindir reached for the handle of the gate. He froze as he listened to her words.

"I cannot do this, Elindir. I fear more and more every day, something bad will happen or has happened. Maybe it's not just Legolas I'm getting this dreadful feeling from but the Fellowship as a whole. But Legolas is a part of the Fellowship and his life is in danger. I cannot think of anything but Legolas – of Legolas dying."

Elindir opened the gate and Valia walked into the colorful garden. "Valia."

Elindir led her to a bench and knelt down in front of her. "Look past your pain and listen to what your heart really tells you. Has Legolas really been killed?"

Valia closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She could hear the birds chirping in the bushes behind her and the leaves rustling from the breeze. Valia could hear Elindir's steady breathing and the sound of her own beating heart.

Valia took another deep breath and blocked out all of those sounds until she could only hear the beating of her heart. It was steady and strong, and completely connected to her husband. If Legolas was gone, Valia would have felt him leave this world, right? Valia internally nodded to herself, knowing she was right. Legolas and she had a connection that was unbreakable. Valia would know if anything ever happened to him.

When she opened her eyes she said, "He's alive."

Elindir smiled at the Princess. "Then you must continue to live for him. You must be here when he comes home. Legolas loves you Princess Valia, he will be coming home to you as soon as he can."

Valia nodded and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Shall we join Thranduil and the twins for breakfast? We have kept them waiting long enough."

Valia rose from the bench and before following behind Elindir, she picked a vivid yellow blossom from the rose bush to give to Thranduil.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I hit a writer's block again. Plus school has started back. Who**

**knew being an edcuation major would be so time consuming. Anywho, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it **

**seems a little rushed, but writer's block is a bitch... I made it to the part that I have already written and some of it**

**is incorporated into this chapter. The other half will be next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 25 –

Thranduil was pleased to see Valia's amazing recovery as she regained her lovely glow and her laughter and smile returned. She was truly at home in Mirkwood and she was constantly busy. Her constantly business was what worried the King the most.

Valia never took any time to rest, because she believed if she stopped to think, she would see Legolas. Valia learned that is she stayed occupied the time seemed to move easily and she would not hurt as much from the absence of her husband.

A month after Valia's return to Mirkwood, Thranduil received word that the Fellowship had been through Lorien. Valia was overjoyed to hear that Legolas was safe and well. Galadriel had spoken to him and Legolas had left a letter to be sent to Valia.

Valia read it to herself every night before she fell asleep.

_My dearest and most beloved Valia,_

_We have traveled a long way, but I am thrilled to be in Lorien for a short time. We are able to rest and Galadriel and Celeborn have been wonderful. I regret to have to inform you by letter that Mithrandir has fallen. Please do not worry, for I am safe and unharmed, but I know how dear of a friend he was to you. I am so terribly sorry for the pain you must feel. He was a fierce ally and a good friend…_

_My wife, I miss you more than ever. I hope you are safe and well. I keep you in my heart everywhere I go. When I am able to sleep I see you in my dreams. I hope I am in your dreams. Valia, I love you, forever. Wait for me and I promise I will return home. _

_All of my love, forever, Legolas_

Many months past by after Valia had received her letter, but there had been no other word from the Fellowship. Slowly Valia's smile began to fade and her light disappeared again. Thranduil was pleased that Valia would still leave her room and communicate with him, but Valia no longer stayed busy. Instead, Valia spent her time in the gardens watching and waiting for Legolas to come home.

It was in the gardens that Thranduil approached Valia. "My princess, how are you?"

"I miss him Thranduil. I thought I was strong, but I cannot be away from him. My heart breaks more with each day that he is not here."

"I do not want to send you away, Valia, but I think it may be beneficial to you if you spend some time in Lorien. I think Galadriel will be able to help you more than anyone else can."

Valia looked up at the king and tried to smile. "I have no more energy to argue, my lord. If you believe I should go, I will."

Thranduil nodded. "Then I will see to it that you leave for Lorien by the end of the week," he said before he left Valia alone in the garden.

Valia sighed. She was alone again. She was always alone. Her heart ached and Valia wrapped her arms around her chest to protect herself from the pain. Valia stood from the cold, stone bench and left the garden. She walked slowly across the grounds to the large statues of her father, mother, and Legolas' mother.

Valia dropped to her knees and folded her hands in her lap. "Mother, please help me find the strength to survive until Legolas returns. I only ask for your own strength to help guide me through this darkness. I wish now more than ever for your presence and guidance. I miss you and father, and Valain. I yearn for the day when I will see you all again. I love you forever."

Valia was silent as she knelt at the feet of the statues. She stayed there until the setting sun was hardly visible behind the tops of the trees.

It was the same time two weeks later when Valia arrived in Lorien. Galadriel was there to greet Valia.

"Princess, I am so glad you have come. Please follow me, I know just what will bring the light back into your smile."

Valia followed Galadriel through the magnificent kingdom of trees to one of the guest rooms. She unlocked the door and it swung open slowly.

"Legolas stayed here when the Fellowship passed through. I want you to stay here, while you are here. It will help you knowing he was here in this room." Galadriel turned to leave. "Dinner will be later, I will send someone to come a retrieve you. Spend this time to get settled."

With that Valia was left alone again. She sat on the bed and laid her head against one of the pillows. It still smelled like Legolas.

The days passed by slowly in Lorien. Valia spent her time reading in the massive library Galadriel had. The scrolls contained the history of all the races since the beginning of time. Valia also spent time training with Galadriel.

Galadriel never let Valia be alone for long periods of time and spent hours helping Valia hone in her powers.

The summer day was warm and the bright sun warmed Valia's skin as she walked though the gray woods of Lothlorien towards the place where she had been asked to meet with the Queen. She past many other elves she had never seen before. They all bowed down before her. She knew that they knew she was the Princess of Mirkwood, but she wished they wouldn't bow to her. In Lothlorien she was just Valia, she would never be Princess Valia here.

Galadriel waited patiently in the garden of roses for the young elf to arrive. The news Galadriel had to tell her would break Valia's heart. Although Galadriel knew that Valia must know. Valia quietly entered the garden and spoke to Galadriel.

"Queen Galadriel, you wanted to speak to me?" Valia asked in a hushed but steady voice.

"Yes my dear," Galadriel said as she turned to face Valia. "I know many things Valia. One of the many things I know is that Legolas will not make it out of this battle. Even if he does what once was will never be again."

"What?" Valia gasped.

"Legolas will not survive. This battle cannot be won. No one will live. But if he does your love will never be the same as before he left."

"No, no it can't be. No, I will not let him die. No!" Valia raced out of the garden and towards the stables. She jumped on Calandune and raced through the forest.

Valia headed to the one place she knew she could find an answer, Rivendell.

Valia rode for three days when she finally reached Rivendell. She raced her horse up the stone path that was covered in fallen golden, red, and brown leaves of the forest. She jumped off her horse and quickly walked up to the pavilion where Lord Elrond sat.

"Lord Elrond, I know you know that Legolas will not live. I cannot sit by and do nothing. Tell me there is something I can do!" Valia yelled.

Lord Elrond was silent as he thought about Valia's demand. There was one possibility, he had seen it, but it was dangerous and he could not risk Valia.

"Elrond, please! There has to be something… anything!" Valia pleaded.

"There are creatures that live past the Lonely Mountain in the Iron Hills. They are very powerful and have grown in numbers from what they were years ago. They have mysterious powers that can control the most powerful dwarves and elves. They can put you under a trance with their eyes. Their voices can do the same. Once out of their trance their victims don't remember what happened. You cannot win Valia. There is nothing we can do. "

"I will not sit back and let Legolas die. We will die," Valia shouted

"Then you are to go for I will not stop you. I can give them land if that is what they desire. Remember what I told you."

Valia turned, walked across the pavilion and began to descend the stairs. Lord Elrond stopped her when he spoke. Her back was stilled turned towards him.

"Valia," He pulled out a large blue jewel. "This jewel is a gift I received from King Thranduil years ago when Smaug was defeated. Many of the creatures you will encounter in the Iron Hills desire this jewel."

Valia turned her upper body toward Lord Elrond and tilted her head as she spoke. "What are these creatures?"

"Dragons," Lord Elrond said.

Valia gasped.

"I should not doubt you Valia. You can win. You are strong." He handed her the jewel before she continued to descend the stairs.

Valia put the jewel into the saddlebag and mounted Calandune. She turned the magnificent horse to face Lord Elrond. He nodded his head and she bowed hers. When she raised her head seconds later she raised off towards the east.

"I am afraid I have sent her to her death," Lord Elrond whispered.

Valia rode past the Misty Mountains at noon the next day. She stopped and jumped off her horse, and led him by foot to a small stream. She knelt down and splashed water on her face.

When Calandune nudge her with his nose, she got up off her knees and stood beside him. "Calandune we have a long journey ahead of us, but if we don't go Legolas will die and so will all of Middle Earth. It's not going to be easy." Calandune nudged Valia in her shoulder again.

"Alright, alright. I know you won't leave me." He nudged her again. "Alright, you stubborn horse we're leaving."

She mounted and rode off on the trail towards the Lonely Mountain. Valia rode through the night and into the next day, finally passing the Lonely Mountain at dawn. She stopped but Calandune pushed forward.

"Alright Calandune, we'll keep going." With those words they were off again. At noon she reached the beginning of the Iron Hills. She smelled the dragons before she heard them. She jumped off Calandune. She untied the knot holding her sword. She tied the belt that the sword was attached to around her waist.

As soon as she had gotten her belt tight she put the jewel in a pouch that the belt had.

"Calandune you cannot stay. Dragons eat horses. You must run back to Mirkwood and stay there. Do not come back for me." The horse shook his head in disapproval. Valia grabbed the reins and pulled his head to meet her eyes. "Calandune you must go I will be fine." She let go of the reins. The horse shook his head like he understood her and he took off back towards Mirkwood.

A few minutes after Calandune had left Valia felt a breeze growing stronger above her. She looked up at the sky and saw it covered in colorful dragons. They slowly began to descend and circle around her. She placed her hand on the handle of her sword.

A dragon that was smaller than the others landed in front of her with a loud thud. Dust flew up around it. Valia's eyes traveled down the dragon taking in his appearance. He head was large for his smaller body. His large eyes were like blue frozen pools of water. His ears lay down close to his head. The dragon's jaws were slightly apart. Valia's eyes kept moving down him. His wings were tucked under and his muscles under his gray scaly body spread out making him appear larger than he was. His size was not what worried her once she reached the end of his tail it was the spikes she saw. There were at least twenty of them encircling the end of his tail.

"What possessed you to come here my lady?" he asked. Smoke billowed out of his mouth with every word and traveled upward. The other dragons had landed and closed in around her. She counted them turning her head then her body. There were thirty of them around her, all large and all exhaling smoke.

"I came here to ask for your help." Her voice was calm as was her outside appearance, but on the inside she was shaking. "I need your help or my people will die. The war has started and the elf I love will be killed."

"You think we will help a pitiful girl like you" His jaws snapped at her as he walked closer. "Why should we help you? Your kind were the ones who led us to live here, and only here. Many of us were killed. We have no food or water. Why do you come to ask of our help now, when you've done nothing to help us _she-elf_?"

No one had ever called her she-elf for as long as she could remember and her father had always told her it was an insult when use in a certain way. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a great roar and fire went up in the air creating a large smoke cloud.

"Maeyanca." A loud voice made the group of dragons completely silent.

Valia thought of what that meant, piercing jaws, she hadn't noticed his teeth. They looked as if they could go through mithril. She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from but it didn't sound incredibly pleased with Maeyanca's actions. "Why have you treated our guest in this manner?"

"Ancanar, your majesty, I had no idea she was our guest I thought she was an intruder."

Valia heard large heavy footsteps as she began to see the owner of the voice.

"Hush! You disgrace the name of dragons. Any elf who comes upon our lands is our guest until proven _otherwise_." he looked at Valia.

He was huge, the largest of them all. He was obviously their leader. The dragon was beautiful though. His wings were tucked under also but his body shinned a golden color with blues, purples, reds, and greens glowing from inside his body. He was skinny; Valia could easily see his bones. She knew what Maeyanca had meant when he said they had no food.

Lord Elrond had told her the story of the great dragons that had once roamed free in Middle Earth. The dragons from those times had been marvelous sights to behold, except for those who saw them rarely lived to tell anyone else.

The leader had long legs and sharp claws. His face was unlike the other dragons. They had a cruel hardened look but he did not. His eyes were blue like the other dragons but his were not frozen, his were swimming with emotion. His ears were the same, lying close to his head. His teeth were slightly longer and sharper looking. His tail was beautiful also. It started as gold and then slowly changed colors to red then yellow, green, blue, and finally purple.

"Now my lady I am very sorry for my friends rudeness. Why have you traveled here?"

"She comes to seek our help," A black dragon nearby spoke.

"I did not ask you what she wanted, I asked her." Ancanar roared at him, and then he softened his tone as he spoke to her again. "Now young elf what is your name?"

She knew better than to tell him her name but she had no choice - if she didn't she would be killed. If she did she would probably be killed anyway. She figured if she was going to say her name she might as well say the whole thing "My name is Lady Valia Vewenth Narathen, Lady to the Royal Court of Mirkwood daughter of Lord Mywiel and Lady Morwen, Princess of Mirkwood. I have come here to ask your help. My friends will be killed, as will my people. I would like to receive your help."

"How did you know where to find us?

"I asked a Lord that knew much about you. He, with help of my King put you here in this hole in the earth. I had nothing to do with that for I was not yet born. He said he would not lead me to my death for he has known me since I was born and has been like a second father to me."

Valia wondered if the dragons would really help her or if she and Middle Earth were doomed.

"What is his name?" He sneered.

"You must promise you will not harm him if I say," Valia told them.

"I give you my word Lady Valia."

He had not yet used her name and she was startled by it. "His name was Lord Elrond."

Many of the dragons around her growled and slight streams of fire went out of their mouths at hearing of his name.

"What is wrong?" Valia asked, as she twisted around to study each dragon quickly. It seemed like they had all moved closer.

"Lord Elrond killed our past leader."

"I'm terribly sorry but I am afraid I was not born at the time so I had nothing to do with it."

She heard murmurs of voices speaking to each other. _'Why should we trust her she is one of them.' 'She will turn on us and have her warriors kill us.' 'We can trust her she is young and if we can't we can kill her.'_

"Silence!" Ancanar yelled creating an incredibly large puff of smoke in the air. "Why should we help you, what have you done to help us, what can you do to help us?"

"I have done nothing to help you. I did not know you existed. You were an unknown creature to me, a legend, and myth. But I can promise you this." She paused. "I shall not have Lord Elrond kill you. I can present you with more land in this area." She paused again. Should she use the other thing? She put her hand that had remained on the handle of the sword on the pouch that still held the blue jewel. "I also have something that you desire more than land and freedom."

"Do not play games with me she-elf what do you have?" Ancanar raised his voice and stepped towards her.

"I have - I have a… a… a…" Valia pulled out the jewel and presented it to the large dragon in front of her. "I can give you this but only if you help me. Please,_ please_, just help me. That is all I ask of you is to come with me and I can give you land and food and a place to stay." Valia began to cry. "Please help me save my people from the evil of this world. Please help me keep my love alive. Please help me. My people will die. We will die. Nothing good and beautiful will survive this war, just all evil in the world."

"My dear sweet girl, do you not know," His eyes glowed with evil mischief. "we _are_ the evil of this world."

"Will you please help me." Tears had begun to fall on her fair skin, showing her weakness to the dragon. "I have nothing more to give you than this jewel, your life, and land. That is all I can give you. Please help me. Please. Please." She covered her eyes with her hand and continued to sob clutching the jewel to her chest.

"Do not cry my dear." Ancanar placed his claw on her left shoulder.

With this action Valia remembered the stories Lord Elrond had told her of the menacing dragon who lured his prey to him by being kindhearted to them. Elrond had told her of his wings. They were beautiful, large colorful wings that captivated the person who saw them. Elrond had also told her of his looks, but Valia was just a child when she had last heard the story and didn't remember Elrond's description of his looks. Valia looked into the dragon's eyes.

"Show me your wings."

The dragon removed his claws and stepped back from her. He bent his head down and lifted his wings high in the air spreading them out. They glowed in the sunlight, a magnificent array of colors. Valia gasped.

"Yes I am the dragon that Lord Elrond told you stories about. I knew you knew when I placed my claws on you. You must have trust in me that I do not want to kill you, I want to help you."

"You are the one true dragon that lived through all of time, even the killing of Smaug. How can I trust you?"

"You must learn to trust me my dear." He raised his head and stood to his full height. "If I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." He again dropped back down to the ground.

"I give you my word that I will not kill or harm you or you may have me killed." he paused then did something Valia never expected. He spoke her name, just as she had said it to him.

"Lady Valia Vewenth Narathen Lady to the Royal Court of Mirkwood daughter of Lord Mywiel and Lady Morwen, Princess of Mirkwood." He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "If we help you, you must give me the jewel."

"Do you promise me. Do you promise you will help?" Valia asked again, hope filling her voice.

"I promise you, Lady Valia."

"Then the jewel is yours." Valia placed the jewel is Ancanar's outstretched claws.

"Well then we must go. Who is going to come with us my Lady? I will let you choose."

Valia looked around at the dragons sitting before her. She pointed to a large black dragon that had spoken to Ancanar earlier. "That is Durwath." Ancanar said as the dragon walked over and stood behind him.

'_Dark Shadow'_ Valia thought of his name. She pointed to another dragon that was a silver color. Again Ancanar spoke his name and Valia thought of its meaning. "Bragoldel." _'Sudden Horror' _this continued on.

"Narrauko" _'Fire Demon'_

"Duramarth" _'Dark Doom'_

"Narmir" _'Fire Jewel'_

"Durval" _'Dark Power'_

"Maeyanca" This time Valia spoke aloud. "We have already met, in a way. I am glad to have your help on my journey." He nodded to her and stood behind Ancanar with the other dragons.

Ancanar bent down. "Up you go My Lady unless you would like to walk of course." Valia shook her head and climbed onto his back.

"I have one more request."

"Yes, My Lady?" Ancanar asked.

"Please just call me Valia."

"Of course, Valia."

Ancanar began to fly into the air. The other dragons took his lead and did the same.

"Where to Valia?" Ancanar asked her as the other dragons joined them in the air.

"Rivendell."

**As a side note, I created the names of the dragons a long time ago, using the appendixs in the back of the lord of the rings book collection my grandmother bought me. I'm fairly positive they are correct, but if I am wrong (because it has been a few years since I translated the names) I'm terribly sorry and would love the proper name. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, its been a long time since I've updated... and there are no excuses for the wait. But I will explain what has been going on in my crazy life. For anyone who doesnt already know, I'm a junior in college attempting to earn my degree in Elementary Education. For any of you who think this is easy and teaching is a breeze... well I dare you to go into a classroom for just one day and see exactly what we teachers put up with... EVERYDAY. School work comes first (and let me tell you there's been a lot of it) BUT summer is almost here and I will be able to devote more time to Hopes, Dreams, and Destiny. SO PLEASE stick with me. I know it's hard and my updates and few and far between, but I promise I am not abadoning this story! **

**So I'm done with my rant and I'll let you get to reading. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to post something for you wonderful readers. If there are any errors(which I'm SURE there are) please forgive me and check out the note at the bottom.**

Chapter 26 –

Valia sat between Ancanar's shoulder blades. She looked down below her as she came up to the place where Lord Elrond was sitting. She pointed to the ground.

"There. Can you land there, but have them stay a flight?" She pointed to the other dragons behind them.

"Yes, My Lady." He spoke to Valia and roared something to the other dragons. Going in circles, he soared down to the ground as Lord Elrond walked out onto the balcony.

Valia slid off Ancanar's back and rushed over to Lord Elrond.

"You have proven to me today, Valia, that you can do anything you set your mind to. You are a strong elf. Now go and save Legolas."

"Yes but before I go I want you to meet someone." She took his hand and led him over to where Ancanar sat. "Lord Elrond, this is Ancanar. He brought me here and has promised to help me."

"Thank you Ancanar. I owe you much for sparing this young elf in order to help her."

"You owe me nothing this young elf has proved that elves and dragons can live together and not work against each other. I am honored that she has come to us to find help. But I am afraid you are right we must be going Valia, if you wish to reach wherever you are going in time."

"Valia before you go I have something for you." Valia turned back and Lord Elrond pulled out a ring and slipped in onto Valia's finger. It was silver with a blue jewel, the color of her eyes, in the middle. Engraved in the ring were the words, 'The Lady of Magic. Her light holds her power. Her blue eyes of glass, yields the knowledge. She is the Lady of Magic'.

"It was your mother ring. The ring gave her the ultimate power to control the wind around her. It is what allowed her to become what He knew you would follow in your mother's footsteps. Valia, it is a powerful thing; the gift you possess. Know that, and know this, as long as you wear this ring you are connected to your mother in a bond nothing can break. You mother can protect you through this ring. She can speak to you through this ring. She created the ring to make sure of that Valia. To wield its power say the words '_Arwen en' Templamin_', when you are finished with the power at a time say '_Ta na telae'._"(I am the Lady of Magic. It is finished.)

Valia whispered the words and she rose up in the air, wind circling around her. Her hair blew around, but never fell in her face. She came back down to the ground surrounded by a pool of blue light.

"You have a gift Valia. Nothing can touch you while you are covered in the light. I will tell you more when you return but for now Ancanar is right you must leave."

Valia ended the spell and spoke to Lord Elrond. "Goodbye, Lord Elrond and thank you." Valia hugged him before climbing onto Ancanar's back. She waved goodbye as they rose into the air.

The group of dragons flew quickly and covered a vast distance in a short period of time. On the horizon Valia saw the darkness that was Mordor.

"There it is Valia. That is Mordor. Are you sure this is where you want to be taken? We can easily turn back," Ancanar said.

"No, no this is it. Just give me a minute." She saw the sight before her. She saw the elves and men surrounded by orcs. The nazgul where flying over them. Without her and the dragons, Legolas and the others didn't have any hope of surviving.

"Keep them away from the soldiers." Valia pointed to the nazgul. "Don't attack the Eagles!" she added when Valia saw the eagles flying in from the opposite direction.

Ancanar flew up over the Nazgul and the others followed. He roared and fire flew up into the air. The others did the same.

Valia pulled out her sword and looked for Legolas. She saw him and sat straight up between Ancanar's shoulders. Valia whispered the words Lord Elrond had told her and the light formed around her and her hair began to blow in the wind that surrounded her. She held her sword high in the air causing it to reflect what little sunlight there was. The beam of light shown down on the soldiers that stood below her. The soldiers looked up to see where the light had come from and saw the dragons above them.

Legolas looked up to see the light, too, but he saw what others could not. He saw Valia. He knew it was her. Her long dark hair spun around her in dark wisps. To everyone else they only saw a figure shadowed in a blue light holding a sword high in the air. She had brought the dragons to Mordor to help.

Legolas heard an arrow stretched across the bow. He looked to his side and saw the archer preparing to shoot her.

Quickly, Legolas put his hand on the arrow. "No. She is a friend. She is here to help."

The archer put the arrow down and Legolas pushed through the small group of men between him and Aragorn.

"Why have all these dragons come and who is up there Legolas, what do you see?" Aragorn asked.

"It is Valia. She has brought them here to help us. She's up there. Do not let them shoot her."

Aragorn nodded. Legolas looked up at Valia and nodded to her. He smiled, knowin she had come to help because of him.

Valia saw Legolas' smile and smiled back. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

Valia could not focus on Legolas any longer, because from the corner of her eye she saw a nazgul focus on her. It began to fly towards her. Ancanar looked at Valia for what to do.

"Fly towards him. Then go under him," she ordered.

Ancanar did as he was told and flew towards him and then ducked under him at the very last moment. Valia held up her sword and stabbed the nazgul's soft underbelly. Ancanar continued flying forward and Valia's blade cut through the nazgul's skin. She cut his belly open causing him to writhe in pain. Its wings flailed violently as it fell to the ground, killing the orcs that were beneath it.

Ancanar flew towards the ground. He extended his claws, picking up the orcs, and threw them back into the air, letting them fall to their death. Valia fought alongside the eagles and dragons.

Time seemed to freeze as Mount Doom began to erupt. Valia began looking around for someone, anyone that would know what to do. She saw Mithrandir, and Ancanar flew down to hover just above him.

"Frodo! Tell the eagles to go find Frodo, he's in Mount Doom, but tell Gwaihir to come find me," Mithrandir spoke to her as Ancanar kept them both safe from orcs as he swept them away with his claws and powerful tail.

Valia nodded and they flew back into the air with one great thrust of Ancanar's wings. She yelled Gwaihir's name, and soon an eagle came to her side. "Find Frodo, you must find Frodo, he's in there," Valia shouted while pointing to Mount Doom. "But Gandalf wants you." Valia spoke in a rushed but calm voice. She didn't know who Frodo was but she knew if he was in Mount Doom he was in trouble. She knew he had been the ring bearer.

The ground began to rumble below them and Gwaihir flew off to tell the other Eagles. The earth cracked and opened, sending the orcs and other foul creatures to the abyss. Valia's heart sunk in her chest as she searched the crowd of men frantically for Legolas. When she spotted him, relief flooded her senses, he was fine.

She leaned down to Ancanar's ear. "Is everyone still with us?"

He paused for a moment and nodded to her. She nodded back. "Then let's go home."

Valia whispered to the ring, "_Ta na telae."_

The light around her disappeared and she looked up as the wind blew around her. She smiled as she remembered the words Lord Elrond had told her, 'Know that, and know this, as long as you wear this ring you are connected to your mother in a bond nothing can break. You mother can protect you through this ring. She can speak to you through this ring.'

Valia smiled. Her mother could see her, her mother could hear her, and protect her. She knew she would be safe forever and that made her heart heal just a little, but thoughts drifted to Legolas.

He had left her. She had been dying, slowly, everyday she had been away from him. She was dying because of Legolas, or at least, she had been. King Thranduil hadn't let her leave Legolas. She had seen him and knew he was alive. He would come back to her soon. But would he still be the same as he was? Would she? Would they ever be able to go back to the way things were?

* * *

**So again, I have no excuses for the late updates and poor grammer and punctuation. BUT once this story is finished I will be going back and reworking, tweaking, adding, deleting, and just overall fixing up this story. I began Hopes,Dreams, and Destiny when I was in middle school... I'm a junior in college... (yikes) so a lot has changed and I've learned a lot more about the writing process and my own personal style of writing. My goal at the present moment is just to finish this story, because I know all of you are anxious to see what will happen. After that, it may be a while, but this story will be revamped entirely. It will still be the same story with the same plot and the same events, but I hope to make the story larger and more too it,, make it more mature if you will. **

**Since I have grown up, I decided it would be a good idea to have my story grow up as well. Thanks so much for all of those who have read this story. I appreciate each and every one of you and hope you love this story as much as I do. It's my baby... :) **


End file.
